The core of a Wolfheart
by Tamomelia
Summary: When a Norwegian witch gets sent away all the way to England will things change. Threwn into the dark site of the world.
1. Alone

**In this story I've taken more or less the plot of the Half blood prince book and rewrote it a bit. It is not my intention to steal or make the marvelous J.K. Rowling's story into something completely different, this is just my version. All credits to J.K. Rowling for making up the books and most of the characters are from the books.**

She'd always thought that her life needed some meaning. Not in that presidential kind of meaning, but more significant than watching the ocean come and go. It was never in her destiny, as a sixteen year old girl on the edge of a mountain to be a housemother. Anyways, literally. She lived on the edge of a mountain with her family. They were all pure blood witches and wizards, and she had all reason to remember it every time she was around other people, muggles or not. One thing should be told; even though her family was Norwegian, the pure blood obsession was here too. At least amongst those who supported the darker forces in this world.

"Honey, you are going away for a while." The words of her mother could barely be heard across the room where Christine sat. She turned her head around to look at the thin image of her mother. The room was dark, only lightened by the dim light of the fireplace. The walls were covered in ancient wallpaper that reminded her so much of her childhood with her beloved brothers. Her heart ached by the thought, they'd been away for too long.

"What do you mean, mother?" Her tone was not as you would suspect from a daughter, it was more like a servant answering the mistress of the house. A nervous twitch crossed her face, she had feared that her mother would get tired of her being and send her away.

"Just for a short while, perhaps a few years." Mother talked so easy about it. Christine turned her head and looked piercing at her mother. She was sewing on something, looking so unaffected.

"Are you sending me away? I hope not that we are talking about strangers too!" She rose up so quickly that the chair fell down onto the ground and even startling her own mother. All too many thoughts started to spin in her head; she was only sixteen for Merlin's sake!

"They're not strangers. They are… They are companions and friends of your father's newest friend. He is a very important man, Christine. Do not get stubborn now." The look her mother sent her was enough to make her silent. A strict lady, she would not take no for an answer.

"If you say so, Dear Mother…" Goosebumps of the unpleasant kind crawled down her spine and she picked up her chair and sat down.

"You are such a stubborn child; your father should have sent you away sooner." Her mother folded her arms above her work and turned towards Christine. "At least you will be attending Hogwarts, a proper magic school, dear." A too nice smile almost made Christine sick. She thought about what her mother had said about her father, Varg. Her father was all too fond of her to send her away, she knew that. Silvia, that was the name of her mother, had always preferred her brothers. Christine knew that, it almost saddened her. With a moan she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I will of course do as things are arranged, mother. Of course…" She stroked her long, black hair back and left the room and went upstairs. Everything around her seemed nostalgic, of course. The stairs was lightened by the dim light that seemed to be everywhere in her house, faded colors of green, red, gold and silver were here and there. She went into her room, where things always seemed brighter. At least a bit brighter? With a smile she sat down at her bed and pulled her legs up in the bed. This could be a new start! Though she wondered who this 'new friend', of her father could be. He had to be important. With a sigh she cuddled up and closed her eyes, not even that pretty, pale light could cheer her up right now. Hours passed by without a moment of sleep and she stood up and straightened her clothes. A simple white dress that suited her well, she knew that. Her emerald green eyes, porcelain skin and black hair stood out from the dress, she felt like a doll.

Tired and thoughtful she walked down the stairs. The house was completely dark, not even a star outside brightened. She automatically went to the living room, where she knew her father would be. And he was. He had a tall silhouette with moonlight hair, and a scar that went from his left eye to his sharp nose. With an overjoyed smile she walked quickly to him and felt his strong arms holding her close. He was her safe father, the man that took care of her instead of her mother.

"Dear daughter, you know I hate to send you away." He sighted. Varg, her father, was scary for everyone other than her family. He was known as a slaughter, he did it for the ministry though. She couldn't care less, he took care of her.

"It doesn't matter, father. Maybe this is good for me?" She separated herself from him and smiled bravely. The stone face of her father showed no emotions, but she knew they were there.

"The dark lord is this friend, my dear. You are going to live with some Death Eaters." He sat down in a chair and scratched himself in the back of the head. His long hair moved slightly.

"I kind of thought that it would be something like that, I have no idea why I'm supposed to be in England, but I'm doing it for you." She smiled to him, knowing that he would do nothing that would harm her.

Time had passed by all too fast. She had to say goodbye to everything she held dear in her fair homeland. The way those old trees looked like giant trolls in an enchanted state, how the birds sung with such passion and filled her head with summer, how the ocean roamed freely like wild wolfs. This was where she belonged, but she had to leave. Nobody had told her the reason why she was leaving, but she knew that it was for the 'good of the wizard community'. She shook her head sadly as she walked by her old playgrounds; they were only the nature itself. She and her brothers had fought like wild animals and trained with childish joy here. Oh, how could she leave home? The bags were packed and her room all too cold and without its soul. A low growl escaped her throat as she kept thinking about her the night her mother told her that she was going to be sent away. She did not care! That had been obvious for the last sixteen years, but it was all much clearer now. How could that gorgeous mother of her be such a… Hag! She saw her mother in her mind, a medium tall lady with eyes like emeralds and raven black hair in soft curls that always danced down her back. She had alabaster skin that complemented her whole being. How could something that pretty own such bitterness and disgust? She shook her head slowly as she walked towards their big house. She looked like her mother, only she had much softer features and was curvier than her middle aged mother. She looked up only to see her mother in the upper windows. Her black dress and dark hair was almost invisible, but her eyes and face radiated. Like some sort of an owl she watched her daughter come to the house, no wonder she felt like she lived in prison.

It was weird, in some way she could feel sadness when she entered the front door. It was not her, but someone else. One of her eyebrows rose slightly and she walked further into the house. The first place she went to was the living room, there sat her father and her mother. Though they'd probably been happy together once, they were not too happy in each other's presence now. Especially not now. Her mother had her stone cold expression as she sewed on something that looked like a dress and her father was staring into the fireplace. She instantly knew that the feeling of sadness came from her father. No emotions showed on his face, but she felt it strongly, inside his mind.

"Dear love, come over to us now." The icy cold voice of her father was not as smooth as it usually was, he seemed tired actually. As the dutiful daughter she was she lowered her head a bit and walked to her parents. Carefully she raised her sight to her parents and the only friendly face she saw was her fathers'.

"Please, sit. You must be tired of packing and that long walk of yours." He straightened himself in his chair and she sat down in the chair beside him. Her mother remained completely silent, not willingly to take part of any conversation.

"I just needed to say goodbye to everything." She drew her legs up and rested her chin on her knees. She ignored her mothers' annoyed look.

"There is plenty of nature where you are going. You'll be living in a large mansion with an enormous garden. You will even have a conversation partner on your own age." She knew that he said this to comfort her, though it didn't work too well.

"Conversation partner…" Her mother snorted scornfully, not looking up. Her father merely ignored his bitterly and slightly wicked wife. That woman would one day make him mad, especially because how she treated poor Christine. She was not nearly the mother she should be, not nearly the mother she had been for Tor and Loke. In that way his wife had disappointed him badly. He wanted a better mother for his daughter. Though Silvia was partial right now, the boy was not meant to be a conversation partner. Or… Perhaps in some way. He turned his head towards his daughter, so beautiful and young, yet she was to be thrown into the adult world. He sighted and repeated 'It's for the greater good of the wizard community' inside his head.

"Yes, I know." Christine mumbled and her father raised one eyebrow.

"I would prefer if you didn't read my mind, dear." Christine felt warmth rose in her chins and she looked down. She was not supposed to read other peoples mind like that. That was one of her specialties. She was properly learned in the arts of magic, not just the regular magic also. Mindreading, energy magic and too many of the unforgiveable spells were things she was specially trained in. Her father said that it would secure her future, though it probably made her a bad person. A silent sigh came from her as she watched the flames dance.

"I wish things were like before, dad." Eyes filled with sorrow would not look at him, but rather the flames. She could feel her father reassuring hand rub her back, in the attempt to comfort her.

"Something will never be, my beautiful daughter. I promise that things will be easier. I promise that your brothers will visit you too." He forced himself to believe his own words and ignored the irritated looks of his wife.

"But we will have to leave now, my wonderful one." Her tall father with the dancing moonlight hair rose up and offered her his hand to get up. He breathed deeply in and they both walked outside where her bags were.

"We will use apparition?" She took her bags slowly but stopped when she heard her mother call her name.

"Christine, you will now leave without some fixing!" Christine rolled her eyes, but went inside. She saw that the dress her mother had made was apparently for her and she smiled slightly. It was very pretty, a straight dress with a waist that was showed in a pretty way and half long sleeves. She looked at her mother before she took the dress and changed into it. It fitted perfectly and suddenly her mother was behind her, combing her hair.

"Act perfectly and do not mess things up, stubborn child." The strict voice made her slightly upset, but she went out the door two minutes later and took the hand of her smiling father.

"Now things will be better, my daughter." He kissed her forehead and suddenly the world spanned fast and she felt pressure of the apparition.


	2. The meeting

Whipping rain was hitting against her face as soon as they arrived and her father rushed her towards the mansion that was a hundred meters away. It probably looked outstanding, but the rain blocked her view and she wanted to get inside. They stepped under a little dry spot in front of the door and her father lifted her wand to dry her and himself. They both straightened their clothes before Varg knocked firmly on the massive door. She locked around herself, rain and a big mansion in stone. She smiled slightly and felt butterflies burst in her stomach. The door was soon opened by a man that looked very much like her father, though he had no scars, but the same hair and authority.

"Ah, Varg Nestir! We've been waiting in expectation for you and your daughter!" Though the man did not seem like the friendliest person first, he started to smile polite and looked then at Christine. A delighted smile shone up his face and he took both of her hand in a greeting.

"And what a beautiful daughter you do have! But you must come in." The man let go of her hands and shoved them lightly in. She looked around, it was a bit dark, but not as nostalgic as her home.

"I am very delighted how this turned out; this will be a wonderful place to have my daughter." Father turned to her and smiled to her like only he could. Once again the other man turned to Christine.

"And now I must present myself! I am Lucius Malfoy, the owner of this property and head of the house." He took her hand and kissed it politely.

"It's a pleasure, Mr. Malfoy." She smiled brightly and he waved her off.

"Dear child, call me Lucius." He patted her hand and she noticed how smooth and relaxed his voice was, not as cold as her fathers', but almost. She wanted to spin around and look at everything, but that wouldn't suit a woman like her.

Lucius guided them into what he called the living room, but what she would call a damned ballroom! It was huge and very beautiful in some sort of dark and creepy way. Their footsteps made a hollow echo and she could see that there was a big fireplace and sitting places straight forward. She walked behind her father with as much grace as she could and her dress was sweeping the stone tile floor. She took a deep breath and they stopped before the sitting places.

"Dear wife and son, I want to present Varg Nestir and his beautiful daughter, Christine. Christine is the lovely girl who will stay with us." Shyly she raised her sight and looked at the two persons sitting in front of her. There were three chairs and one sofa. In one of the chairs there sat an amazingly beautiful woman with hair white as snow with a friendly look on her face. Her green dress draped elegantly around her and Christine bowed her head for her before she smiled back. In the sofa there was a boy at her age that looked just like his parents. He had snow white hair and grey eyes that sparkled when she looked at him. He was almost too attractive.

"And this is my wife, Narcissa Malfoy and my son, Draco." Christine smiled again and her father greeted them politely. Her father and Lucius sat down in the chairs leaving Christine to sit by Draco. Somehow she thought that they did it intentionally. She sat down by Draco and smiled politely. Her father and Draco's parents were already occupied in a conversation and did not pay attention to the young ones. Draco took her hand and kissed it as gently as his father had done.

"It's a pleasure, Miss Christine." He had a smirk on his face, but she did not dislike it.

Her father had left, she felt kind of sad about it, but she knew that she shouldn't think about it. She was stationed at her room at the moment; it was not as dark as the other rooms. She smiled lightly for herself. She looked around in the room was in a light tone of green with silver decorations that made her feel more cheerful. She rose up and started to unpack all her clothes and stuff, though that was enough to make her a bit emotional. She cleared her throat and unpacked silently. To be honest this silence was too much for her, it was only the rain dripping on her window that reassured her that the world had not stopped turning. She shook her head and went over to the mirror. Without much thought she started to sing lowly on a lullaby that her grandmother had sung for her. It brought a faint smile on her pale face and she started to study herself in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes looked more like a dark forest in this light and her skin was pale as alabaster, but a suiting redness had lad itself on her chins. And she did have to admit that her mother had sewed a pretty dress. The dark color with the waist that made her hourglass shape show off and the fabric covered her ankles completely. Raven hair flowed down her shoulders like a waterfall. Too far away in her own world she still sung on the lullaby and now she twirled two hair locks between her fingers. She hadn't even noticed the knocking on the door before she saw that Malfoy boy in the mirror, leaning towards the wall with an approving smile on his face, more of a smirk now also. She stopped singing quick.

"No, please don't stop. I was wondering who'd let a sirene into the house, but when I came in I thought I was looking at a lamia." A charming smile took place on his mouth and he moved towards her, who still stood facing the mirror. She started to blush when he laid one hand and her shoulder and stood close behind her.

"When I think of it… You must have lamia blood in your veins." She nodded quietly and her curls danced gracefully over his hand. He looked at her hair, completely silent.

"My grandmother was a lamia." She had to clear her throat and not shiver when she talked. His smile came back and he looked at her through the mirror.

"No wonder. But I only wanted to see how you did; I'll leave you now, gorgeous." He stroked down her spine to the middle and left her room.

She had to catch her breath once or twice after he had left her. How could that boy leave her so stunned already? She shook her head and felt like a little girl. Though he was gorgeous. With a giggle she tried to force down she went over to her big bed. Once again the only thing she could hear was the splashing of heavy raindrops on a hard window. Longing hit her heart like a stroke and she looked outside. The weather was dark and stormy, not as bad as a storm at home would be though.


	3. White silk

**I'd just like to say that I know that Lucius is in Azkaban in this book, but I thought things would not work as I wanted if he did in my version. So in this he is free, though Voldemort is extremly angry with him and that's why Draco is becoming an Death Eater. Other than that I truly hope you enjoy reading these chapters, there are going to be very many I think. I would love if you guys replied and/or asked me about things! **

To wake up day after day in that bed was not too easy to get used to. This one was so big and dramatic with curtains all around it. Sometimes she felt like an Arabic princess, though she got some inappropriate pictures in her head right then and she couldn't help but laughing. That was an odd sensation since she came here she laughed much more, and she smiled. Each day Narcissa would teach her household things and different sewing techniques. If it was sunny outside she would walk around in the garden, admiring the peacocks which walked around so proudly. That was what she wanted today, to go outside. Like a cat she jumped out of bed and started to roam her own closet. She found her simple white dress and pulled it over her head when her underwear was on. She took a look in the mirror to check her hair and her face. She looked tired, that was the only thing that bothered her and she took on some mascara and a little shimmer to make her eyes pop more now. She putted on some small shoes and putted on a black, loosely knitted wrap around her shoulders before she went out of the door. Yes, she did feel a bit like an odd sheep in this family of silver-haired beauties, but at least Lucius said she was a spark of light that was really good to have. With a pleased look on her face she headed for the kitchen to ask the house elves to make her breakfast. Of course they did it at a heartbeat and she went outside happily. For once it was completely sunny, not a single cloud in sight. A pleased sigh got released and she went over for the water pond in the middle of the garden. These were one of the things that really made her day, everything was so incredibly beautiful. Easily she chipped of her shoes and let her feat soak down into the water as she lay down on her back. Her eyes closed and the way the sun tingled her skin and warmed her, filled her with an ease and a weird happiness.

"You odd, beautiful woman…" She could hear a sigh in the voice of Draco Malfoy as she heard him approach. But she did not open her eyes. With a soft dump he sat down beside her. She was not uncomfortable in his presence, she was getting used to him suddenly appearing and wanting to chat with her.

"I'm only as odd as the man calling me beautiful, especially compared to the peacocks that walk this paradise of a garden." She replied with that ease she had now. She did like their conversations.

"But the peacocks do not own those rich curls and alabaster skin like yours. Neither do they move as gracefully, even though you're kicking in a pond." He answered as he would in a normal conversation, something that pleased her very much.

"But they have feathers soft as silk and they are sadly far more graceful than me. But don't worry; I will grow to be a beautiful lady." With a lazy moan she turned around on her stomach, still not looking at Draco.

"I can't understand how you can underestimate yourself that way, insane woman." He murmured the last one and a little giggle escaped her throat.

"Forgive me, snake-man." She still giggled and she could feel how his eyes rolled.

"I keep telling you… You will also end up in Slytherin, so give it a rest!" With a big smile she stood up on her knees and sat there with her head tilted.

"Then I better have someone who can teach me to behave like one." Her lips got pouty as she purred like a cat. She could see that Draco wanted to laugh, but at the same time not.

"Little kitten, you will fit right in if you despite those Gryffidors and spit at mudbloods." Now he started to laugh, more like a hissing murmur if you asked her. She jumped a bit closer to him, still with her head tilted.

"Can you show it to me again?" Childish fascination stood clear in her face as Draco rolled his eyes and pulled his sleeve up. As always she got really cheerful by some reason, perhaps she was a bad person. Well… After her opinion you could not judge a person of who they hanged with or how they were raised. Bullshit you say? It might be. Suddenly her mind raced like mad about what she was supposed to do here.

Last night the family and she had been sitting in the living room and they were just talking. Lucius suddenly started to talk about the Death Eaters and how they would change the world with The Dark Lord ruling. That was when she learned what she was supposed to do here. She was supposed to help Draco; at least that was what they said. She could feel that there was more to it, but they did not tell her. Draco was supposed to kill Dumbledore, the headmaster for Hogwarts. And Draco would struggle more alone in the castle, which was why she was there. It was completely okay for her, and Lucius had said later on that she could become a Death Eater if she was proved to be worthy, something he did not doubt. She did not envy Draco for his mission, really. Narcissa had looked away when she told Christine that it was a punishment he took for what Lucius had done. The conversation was over then, she understood that it was a touchy area to talk about.

"There is another proof! You're even graceful and beautiful when you drift away and forget me." Though Draco did seem a bit insulted she did not take him serious, she stood up instead giving him her hand.

"Come now, you poor fool." She smiled warmly to him, showing that she meant no harm with it. He took her hand and got up and they walked around in the garden. She studied every inch of this green paradise, it was so different from home and she did not notice that a longing sigh escaped her throat.

"Homesick, missy?" Draco did not look directly at her and she just shrugged.

"I don't know, honestly. I do miss the nature, but I sure as hell do not miss most of the inhabitants." She sneered poisonous; this did even make Draco look at her with a bit stunned.

"I guess we are talking about your mother, because your father seemed to adore you." He smiled slightly, a bit watching if she should sneer at him of something, maybe for saying something really wrong.

"Yes, it's that woman." She laid pressure on 'that' with a tad of disgust. Something in her expression told Draco that this was a thing he should not dig further into this right now. Especially not if he wanted Christine to like him, he really wanted her to really like him. By Merlin, that thought made him feel like the teenager he was. Hormones trying to take over under that cool surface.

"We are going to shop for school items in a few days; it's going to an amusing change for you to see other places." A half friendly smile crossed his face, being completely friendly was not his strongest site. And he was also trying to hide the fact that he wanted to stare at her all the time, make her look at him and not just those peacocks.

"And me and your father is going to Hogwarts a bit early, you know." This made Draco raise his eyebrow; he had heard no such thing about this.

"Election hat." Was the only thing she said as she watched the peacocks. How could they be so beautiful? They were only birds, even mortal birds! Draco looked jealously at those peacocks that got all that attention from the woman he wanted to get attention from. Wasn't that why he had walked to her every day now? One and a half week had passed by and he talked to her every day, wanting her to realize that he was good looking and that he was a good match for her. He had heard from his parents that they hoped that she would me a good match for him, which was one of the reasons why she was here in England. They were not enough pure blood wizards and witches and The Dark Lord had wanted to… Well, import one. And here she was, a woman that was said to have incredible magical powers and fine pure blood in her veins. But she would be his in a while, they would go to Hogwarts and before that he would win her heart. It brought a smirk to his face.

"And what is the reason for your smirk, mister?" She had noticed that he had stared at her for a while and that smirk made her raise her eyebrow. Quickly he wiped the smirk off and stared straight forward.

"It's lunch, let's go." He wiped her completely off and walked towards the house. 'That man...'' Was all she could think as she followed him. He was changing as the wind, though one thing always stucked with him, those smirks.


	4. Sly as a snake

Everything was so vibrant around her, endless noise from shops and those who walked by. They were in the Diagonal Alley, a place that would give Christine seriously neck damages, she had to turn her head every fifth second. That stopped quite fast though. Something crossed her mind about how pure bloods like the Malfoy family acted and she raised her head and walked graciously after Narcissa. She wore the dress her mother had given her. A beautiful dress of black and rich, deep venom-green. Though she knew that Draco would happily take her hand and talk her to the end of the world right now, she could see it by his face, she kept to Narcissa. Acting like a proper lady.

"We will head for Knockturn Alley, my dear." A soft smile on the else so hard mask of the middle aged lady reached her and Christine tilted her head in interest. There were so many interesting names for things and everything around her made her imagination spin like wild horses.

"What kind of place is that, Narcissa?" The woman had a mixture of a smirk and a motherly expression in her face,

"It is another shopping alley, dear. I would say that there are far more suitable persons there than here." The obvious hate against mudbloods and halfbloods lightened in her eyes. To be honest; Christine had no big reasons on her own for disliking those, it was in her blood. She was raised in the belief that those were bad, and you had to hate them. Not that she couldn't make her own opinions, to be honest that was her opinion until someone gave her a reason not to think that way.

"Oh, Missy, watch your steps." A laughing Draco took her arm and firmly led her away from a wall she had not seen. This time he offered her his arm and she took her under his.

"It's just the noise that makes me confused, Draco." She tried to wipe of that worried expression in his face and could not help but seeing Narcissa twitch her lips in the attempt not to smile. Christine almost rolled her eyes, but held from it. They went into a darker alley, more shielded from the noise and all those people. She felt cold air on parts of her bare skin and a shiver went all the way down her spine. They were heading for a store called Borgin and Burkes that instantly caught her eye. The things in the shop window contained things and showed things that made her heart skip a beat, she was surely looking forward to get a look around there.

"Lucius will soon arrive, he just needed some… Well, some time." Narcissa refused to go forth with that sentence and they entered the store. Draco just sneered at the man and pulled what he liked to think that was 'his lady' further into the shop.

"I can give you whatever you want, fair maiden." That smile on his face was priceless as he strutted around like a peacock himself. She smiled and looked around, easily taking a spin.

"Oh, dear Draco… Why don't you find a necklace that is small and easy to wear? Maybe you'll then win my heart." She winked at him and turned her back from him to walk around. His face almost got a bit pink and then he ran off like a silver mouse to look out a necklace. Oh, the joy of having a man on their knees. She went to a chair and was about to sit down when she thought it would be stupid, it could be cursed. She shook her head by her foolishness as strolled around instead. She could hear him further away, walking and stopping. She smiled; small butterflies made her shiver and one eyebrow lifted itself. What the bloody hell was that? That feeling… Oh, so incredibly strange! Though she did actually like it. She went over to Narcissa by the counter and smiled as she stood with her like a dutiful young woman should by their guardian. With a smirk that actually almost defeated his father's Draco walked to the counter and laid something hidden on the counter and paid before he left with his mother and the lady he tried so hard to win the heart of.

Christine was off with Lucius, they were going to Hogworts and left Draco and Narcissa home alone.

"Draco, what was that mysterious purchase of yours?" The elegant lady sat in her chair by the fireplace, seeming to pay more attention to the dust than what she asked about.

"I was buying a gift for Christine; I hope that is not a crime." He was rejecting as he paced out of the room.

"Oh my, oh my…" Narcissa just shook her head as her son left the room. She had never seen him like that before. Maybe he was falling for the girl? Well, that would be wonderful. She knew that The Dark Lord wanted something like that for her, and when you thought of her age and where she was now… Well, this was perfect! She could be Draco's girl. She did not mind, it would be a good change in the daily routine.

In the meantime Lucius and Christine sat in the office of the almost ancient Albus Dumbledore. Through his half moon glasses he watched the young girl with a friendly look. She seemed alright, a fresh breath of air to the school.

"Since you wished for the sorting ritual to take place before school start I guess we can start… Now." The old man almost jumped out of his seat and went for the election hat. It was an old, brown and raggy thing that certainly had seen its better days. With anticipation Christine closed her eyes as it was placed on her head.

"Hmm… Looks like we got our self one of the sly kind. You have many good features… You are extremely caring, loving and seems to enjoy the company of humans and animals. Still… You have a mind like a snake, your goal must be reached no matter what and you are not afraid of pushing others away. You are like your parents in the opinions, though you own more hate in your veins… But not only against muggles. You're poisonous, though you will not willingly admit it. You must certainly be a Slytherine." A bright smile shone up her face and the hat was lifted off.

"I'm a Slytherine." Pride was in her eyes and certainly Lucius when she looked at him. This was what they had hoped for.

From Dumbledore's point of view was this some sort of a strange thing. Something was in the air; he could feel it when he looked in the eyes of Lucius. But he got worried when he suddenly looked at the young girl, in her eyes. Something disturbing..


	5. Can't help it

A smile curled the loveable face of her guardian, Lucius. His hair flew like whip strokes behind him as they left the castle. The darkness surrounded them like a fog and not a single rain drop fell tonight. She saw it on his face, a victorious look made her relax even more than she had and she lifted her chin.

"Just what we hoped for… Now we can go home and bring the wonderful news." She listened to his voice, feeling suddenly very proud inside. She wanted to please him, she wanted to please all those who were friends and partners with her father, no matter what. She had seen a new side of Lucius at the castle. He was more arrogant than ever, pacing his way to Dumbledore's office where he had switched between acting loveable and icy towards the old man.

"I will not disappoint you, Lucius." I looked up at him, truly meaning what I said. I felt like a little dog, wanting to please its master. That was not so far from the truth though, or what? He just smiled at her before he took her hand and they apparated to the Malfoy Mansion.

Narcissa looked more or less pleased when her sister quickly appeared in the drawing room.

"And where have you been, do I dare to ask?" Narcissa walked quietly through the room, studying the detail she'd already seen so many times.

"What, don't you want me here, Cissy?" Bellatrix pouted her lips teasingly towards her sisters and she spun around herself. Narcissa rolled her eyes over her sister. The last time Bella had been here way too many times, was something about to happen?

"Of course, but you never state your reason for keeping me busy with your… Extravagant visits, Bella." A little smile appeared but perished as fast as it came. With a heavy mind Narcissa sat down in one of the many chairs around the long table. This was a place where there had been those meetings lately. Something was in the air about the meetings and their locations.

"I just merely wish so visit my sister, Cissy." A sicko puppy look appeared in the eyes of what she really considered to be her mad sister. She shook her head, a smile with a certain ease appeared.

"And I want to see that foreign girl." Bellatrix crossed her arms and turned around so her wild and messy curls danced.

"Well, she and Lucius will soon arrive I think." She refused to show the mild anxiety that had built up in her heart. She did not dare to think what would happen if that poor girl was ending up in another house than Slytherine. Disappointment was one thing, The Dark Lord's rage was an entirely other thing… No, she had to have faith in the young girl. She seemed like one of them, though her kind heart did worry her. But if she actually made it to Slytherine and things would happen… What if that poor girl couldn't cope? She had a kind heart; she was not like the other Death Eaters! No, she could not think like that.

"Oh, well, isn't that your moonbeam husband?" With little discretion Bellatrix liftet away the curtains and giggled over what she just had said.

"I must say he looks good, even though he got a good whipping at last meeting." An innocent smile danced on her lips when she turned against her sister and Narcissa frowned at her sister, but she refused to answer her. With long steps she got out of the room and waited by the main door.

"Do you think Severus will get the whipping next time? Oh, I do hope so. So much fun!" With a sarcastic amusement Bellatrix came after her sister and stood there with her hand on her hip. The door opened and Narcissa could swear that the dark weather followed with the cold breath of air. Lucius entered the house with Christine beside him, none of them expecting the suddenly appearing Bellatrix who literally slide in, in front of them.

"Oh my, finally someone in the house without silver hair!" Bellatrix made a hand gesture that almost startled Christine. With one eyebrow raised and both hands up in the air Bellatrix studied Christine before she put one hand on her hip and smiled a bit ironic.

"So honey, welcome to the household. I'm Bellatrix Lestange, Narcissa's sister." One hand stretched towards Christine and she took it and studied the lady. Black hair, wild and messy and eyes pitch dark. Her skin was fair and she had a tad of… Insanity around her.

"I'm Christine Nestir, the new Slytherine." I found nothing else to say and I saw Narcissa almost crying as she quickly went towards me and hugged me hard.

"Oh dear, oh my! I was worried!" I smiled shyly over the warmth of Narcissa and Lucius cleared his throat to get the attention.

"I think we will attend the living room, ladies." A sigh came when he pronounced 'ladies'. It sounded like he was getting tired of this… Well, this womanly conversation and affection. I saw Bellatrix and her mischievous-looking smile before I followed Lucius to the living room.

"Bloody women…" Lucius murmured harshly as he went into the living room.

Finally she was excused and could freely walk out of the living room that contained Lucius, Narcissa and that sadistic piece of work called Bellatrix. Yes, she had actually been quite polite towards Christine and only called her 'itsy bitsy baby' one time, then Christine answered meanly and Bellatrix just smiled like she was happy about her response and treated her more like a… More like a friend. She shook her head; some people were hard to understand. As she walked towards the stairs she could hear something upstairs and her ears were on pins when she took careful steps up. There was usually never any noise in the old mansion and this made her curious. Careful and silent as a mouse she stood at the top of the stairs and tilted her head a bit when she saw that at the end of the hallway there was a door completely open, Draco's. She had never been to his room, never even taken a peek inside. With a childish look she ran tip toe to the door and peeked in. It was dark and he had shown his dedication to Slytherine by hanging up some banners. A big bed stood further into the room and he sat on it with a somewhat amused smile.

"Good, you were curious! Close the door, please." It was the first time I had heard him say 'please' and I lifted my eyebrow and closed the door. With careful steps she walked further into the room, keeping an eye on Draco.

"You silly, gorgeous woman. I'm not going to bite you." He tilted his head and she could trace a smirk. She took him for his word and walked more easily over to him and stopped in front of him. She saw something shiny in his hands and she tried to focus, but he took her hand and made her sit down beside him. Instead of staring forward she pulled her legs up in his bed and looked at him, waiting for what he may have brought her here for.

"In Borgin and Burkes you told me that I could buy you a necklace, and… Well, here it is." After almost stumbling in his own words he held his hand up. In it there was a substance that looked like silver mixed with snow. The main jewelry in it was a crystal, a green crystal. A smile shone up her face and he took his hands behind her neck and putted it on. For a few seconds he looked from it to her face. The gratitude in her eyes seemed to please him and he sat suddenly closer to her. For a minute she wondered what he was doing, but the close presence of him made her feel a little dizzy and giggly, so when he laid one hand around her waist she didn't seem to refuse it. This time it was her that tilted her head and suddenly he leaned forward and kissed her. It happened suddenly and quick, but it hit her like a stunner and a triumphing smile crossed his face before he stroked her cheek.

"I knew I would get you around at some point." He mumbled as he pulled her closer, just to hug her this time.

**I do find it amusing how Draco acts in front of Christine, but hey! He is a teenager with hormones. They've gotta fall for someone. Would love reviews, thanks guys.**


	6. Train trip

**This chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm having a big problem with writing nowadays. Forgive me for that. And a conversation from the movie is at the end as you see. I hope you'll like it guys! Please review!**

He'd been having this weird smile on his face the whole trip. Once in a while he would turn to her and caress her cheek before he became cold and suddenly smiled again. They were on their way to King's Cross Station. They had been taking the floo network and ended up in some living room nearby the train station. Where she was at that point did not matter to her, she only wanted to get on the train and get going to Hogwarts.

Oh dear Merlin, too many people. Claustrophobia caught her in a heartbeat and almost unnoticed she grabbed a flick of Draco's clothing. She had to hold on to him, making sure that she would not disappear in the crowd and suffocate. Well, that didn't seem so likely, but still. Silently she repeated some breathing exercises to keep her mind straight as they quickly paced through the crowds of people. Lucius and Narcissa had left them, obviously Draco didn't want to be followed to the train like some nine year old.  
This place brought, oddly enough, back memories. Memories of all those train trips with her dad. Why on earth would two purebloods take a muggle train? Well, it was a part of the job her father did. Hunting down victims, the ones that deserved punishment… Or didn't. She'd always, almost, been a part of the disguise and purely company for her father.  
In a short flashback she saw many people as rough arms held her by the throat, everything got darker. A shade of blue fading to black. Screams were heard in slow-motion as she focused on her father, 20 meters away.  
"How can angelface be your daughter, slaughter?" Insanity rose and stood forth in a voice so harsh. Everything disappeared.  
Well… That might explain the feeling of claustrophobia. Train stations… Ugh…  
"Maybe we should get a compartment." No question. She nodded and walked by Draco. It seemed to be that most of the people had already gotten inside the train.

A mixture of nods and hateful glares met Draco, in her case it was mostly curious looks, no hateful flares. Yet… She was quite certain of the fact that they would come around to that later.  
"Look what the snake dragged in!" A smirking boy with fairly darker skin than the girl beside him was the one talking. He had a curious look deep down in that confident face.  
"The new slytherine lady, Christine Nestir." Draco let me her beside the window and she felt an almost hysterical glare from the girl.  
"Ah, my pleasure. My name is Blaise Zabini." He nodded at her and she smiled slightly. "The rude girl beside me is Petrea Parkassen." Blaise glared at her while she simply stared at her. Draco rolled his eyes and laid his chin in his hands. The time went by quite fast, Blaise was a good conversation partner. After spending some time I obviously knew that I was with more fanatic purebloods.

"Hogwarts, what a pathetic excuse for a school. I think I'll pitch myself of the astronomy tower if I'd continue for another two years." Draco sneered as his hands tightened.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Petrea was worried; I could see that quite clear. Though her voice was like she was trying to take care of him like a… Like a child.  
"Just saying that you won't see me wasting my time in charms class next year." Draco looked over at me for a minute and Blaise tried not to laugh.  
"Amused, Blaise? We'll see who is laughing in the end." I shook my head as Draco spoke and the train stopped. Draco said that he would be with us soon and I walked out with Blaise and Petrea.


	7. Among snakes

**To start out, I'm sincerly happy that I've gotten more readers now. And thanks to Dulcea Viata; I appreciate what you said and you removed my writers-block! **

The robes felt weird on her, though they were really comfy. Nobody would judge her on the clothes, everyone wore the same anyways. Blaise had taken her arm and pulled her over to the carriages. To be honest, she thought that the only reason to why he liked her was the fact that she was pureblood and that his best friend approved of her. Pansy was another story, she obviously didn't like her. The girl looked like a pug, but that didn't mean that Christine would like her to… Like her. Something in her guts told her that she would have to get used to this.  
Why on earth was Draco taking so long? Repeatedly she turned her head and looked back, he'd stayed behind in the train. She stopped to think of it and just watched the road as thestrals pulled the carriage. They looked like skeletons and lacked skin, though they were dark. They could only been seen by those who had seen death and accepted it. She had, too many times. She looked away from them, though she truly liked the breed. They reminded her of what she had seen, a part of her past torn away from her. It was just one particular memory that stayed stuck in her mind.

_**Flashback.**_

_Cold air brushed against bare skin on her arms. The pale blue dress waved gently around her ankles as she watched the argument just 50 meters away. It stung behind her eyes, tears fighting to drip down her cheek. Everything seemed so gray around her, not even the brilliant green appeared to her as a color. She wiped her cheek as a single teardrop got loose and made her chin feel suddenly much cooler. Why was this happening? Screams mixed in with each other as curses were slung between two adult males. She cared about both of them and a piece of her heart tore itself apart as she heard the crushing words. 'Adavra Kedavra.' A scream escaped her throat, a heartbreaking 'No!' The silver man turned towards her with his wand still raised.  
"You should not have seen this." The voice was calm and she fell down to her knees. He had died; her father had killed her best friend._

A sudden feeling of sadness crushed her guts and she had to take deep breaths to get back to normal. That was a scenario she hated bitterly, gall reached her mouth and she stared down at her feet until the trip to the castle was over.

Draco paced quickly towards the three of them and his face shone brightly of menace. She tilted her head softly and he sat down beside her. He took her hand carefully under the table and an almost real smile appeared on his face. Menace was still there. The new students had been divided into their houses and the feast had already started before Draco had come.  
"Where have you been?" Christine hissed as lowly as she could. She studied his face for a few minutes.  
"I've just taken care of an annoying object." Excitement was in his eyes, behind that arrogant way of his and she rolled my eyes. She continued eating as she felt looks on her, ignoring them as best as she could. People were curious; they just didn't want to admit it. Blaise had introduced her to some of the slytherins. There were one thing every single one of them had in common; they were all an arrogant crowd. This felt odd for her; she knew that she wasn't completely like that. Was she going to be accepted? Well, they would only accept her family tree she thought. Purebloods who acted fanatically. Slowly she just picked in her food until Draco told her that they would go to the common rooms.

"So, where are you from?" A girl with long blonde curls overacted her arrogant behavior and Christine raised her eyebrow softly. Obvious this was one of those who be like Draco was. Arrogant and powerful.  
"Norway." Christine studied her plain nails and looked around herself. Stone walls everywhere, green and silver dominated the colors. Along with grey stone, of course. Interest lightened up the girl's eyes and she looked back at her.  
"Really? That's far away!" The young girl slipped away from her acting and Christine laughed softly of her.  
"You might think so, but there are greater distances." Boredom filled her thoughts as she looked around again. Gosh, did she really have to be around a gang of arrogant people who literally never did anything? Well, these years might get less exciting. And hell would fall on her if she talked to ravenclaws, hufflepuffs and gryffindors… Oh dear, how would this turn out.

**I thought that I would point out how she is different from the other slytherins, though the election hat said she was like them. And if you read closely around the flashback you will see how the relationship with her father is. As you know; she loves her father and he is everything to her. Still he kills her best friend, weird isn't it? Well, I would love if you guys came with suggestions of what you want in the story. Review, sweet hearts!**


	8. Potions

"Swear on it!" Christine was pointing her wand at Draco's stomach. He was smirking stupidly at her and she poked him.  
"Seriously, why?" He choked his arrogant laughter and once again she poked him and he took a step backwards with his hands up.  
"Swear on it, swear on your guts, Draco!" A smile came out on her face and she ignored the fact that three other slytherins were watching them. Draco rolled his eyes and grabbed his silly woman's arm and pulled her away to somewhere not so… Public.  
"Christine, I swear on my guts that I won't leave you with her again!" She pointed her wand at him once and he grabbed her arms and putted them behind her back before he kissed her lightly. Her nose wrinkled of irritation and fake menace appeared in her eyes.  
"Do you have _any _idea how rude that chick is!" She was obviously talking about Pansy. Draco had left Christine in the care of pansy for just a few hours and they had been fighting like cats. They were actually fighting about Draco, which had brought a smug smirk to his face.  
"I know, dear. I know." He choked laughter and she stabbed him with venomous looks. Finally he let go of her and she crossed her arms. "But really, we should be going to potions." He rolled his eyes, obviously the thought of a double hour with Snape did not tempt. He had been at his back ever since Draco came to the school a few days ago. Trying to corner him every possible moment, trying to convince Draco to tell him what his mission were. He was not going to tell that git. Christine nodded, seeming happily as ever. Well, she had no reason to dislike Snape at the moment, Snape seemed to adore her. Secretly, silent and sometimes showing. The chick was genius when it came to potions and because she was pureblood and a Slytherine it was okay for Snape to show that he approved of the young girl.

With a skipping pace that her other housemates did not – and would never – approve of she headed for Potions class with Draco. Who actually didn't mind her silly way of being. He liked her; there were no reasons to even deny it. Her black hair danced all the way to her waist. Even though it had almost the same colors as the clothes the hair was completely different, it had a brilliant shine that would make others envy her. She didn't see it herself though; she didn't see that she was beautiful. A silent sigh, stupid, stupid thoughts.  
She was getting used to this school, getting used to how the stairs had their own will, how the paintings tried to make a conversations and how Snape lurked around. That had been disturbing the first day in the dungeons. He was like a big bat, for Merlin's sake. But that had become a part of her everyday. The Potions classroom was welcoming to her as always, all those smells mixed together. Most of them were bitter and bad smelling, but she didn't mind. The pattern of stone walls had charm and it seemed like everyone in the classroom was less happy about the subject. It was going to be hell of a class today, at least that's what the Gryffindor near her said. Yup, Slytherine and Gryffindor class. This was going to be interesting.  
"Greasy old git…" She heard someone mumble as the flowing coats of Snape and the man came in the door.  
"Class, come to order." The cold, impatient voice matched his cold glare as he studied every single person in the class. Like a gunshot everybody turned silent.  
"Today we will make Calming Draught. At least we will try; I do not expect certain students to make this right…" Maliciously he looked over at students like Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom and then at Harry Potter. In the corner of her eyes she saw the smirk on Draco's lips. Everyone was ordered to get their butts moving, not said in that way though, and work in silence. Curiously she eyed the professor once in a while, they were all wrong. He was not old, he was… Well, he was a tad greasy, but he was no git. Well, at least she thought so. They should all have a bit more respect for the professor, and as she thought that she could see one corner of his mouth twitch in a smile.

"What was all _that _about?" An irritated Draco caught her up as they walked to Herbology.  
"What do you mean?" She was distance, focusing rather on the surrounding as the green houses were soon visible.  
"The moody git." He blew her a bit off and an arrogant look reached his eyes as he ignored everyone who walked past him. Like a proper Malfoy. "I mean, at the first second he is almost angry and… Moody as ever. The next second I saw the corner of his mouth twitch. _He almost smiled._" Draco looked at her with one eyebrow raised and Christine shrugged.  
"Well, I don't know? Maybe he is skitzo…" She giggled a bit and just walked on.

**A short chapter, I wanted to show how the Potions classes are and once again how she is different from those arrogant ones. And I do think that I should soon show how Severus is, I do intend to make him a big part of the story. Review!**


	9. Forbidden forest

That bastard, he'd done it again. Idiot, idiot, idiot! He'd done it on purpose, she was sure. She snorted loudly and crossed her arms. The grinning girl beside her was Pansy, of course. Why on earth would she otherwise be here? And she had to mention; this was the first time she saw that pug grin. Draco had said, rather repeated, that Pansy would grow to like her. How wrong could the man be? They utterly despised each other. Pansy was head over heels over Draco and Christine? Well, she could be considered as his girlfriend. If anyone at all could be called Draco's girlfriend. It was more like… Company with benefits or something like that. Though she knew he held warm emotions for her, he just didn't admit it. Back to Pansypansy…  
That chick was soon going to get a good dose of stupify soon, she would just have to tease her once more. First she had started with talking about Draco like he was his, then she had mentioned that she would steal him. _As if. _Yes, she could be territorial and aggressive. But hey, she considered that boy as hers, and she would not get kicked around by Pansy anyways. The sun shone like thousand light bulbs, birds she had never seen in her home country sang cheerfully in the trees. This was a green paradise for her, the only thing ruining it all was Pansy that followed her like some sort of an irritating pug.  
"Can't you get a life, you know… Something that does not involve following me and talking like an idiot?" Christine turned around with a sweet smile, it seemed to startle Pansy a bit before she returned with an arrogant glare.  
"Don't talk like that to me, I'm a Parkason!" With her nose in the air she was obvious insulted and Christine chuckled.  
"Oh, please. You know very well that I have a better family tree than you, so don't start like that!" Pansy's jaw dropped down in shock before she turned and paced away in an alarming speed. She didn't care, now she could do her potions homework alone. Without the pug.

The plan… The plan and once again, the plan! It seemed to be the only thing Draco really thought about. She couldn't blame him, he had to be terrified. This was revenge from The Dark Lord, but Draco said it was a good thing. Once again her mind fell onto why she was here. She didn't understand why she had to be a part of Draco's mission, not completely. She shrugged, it shouldn't be what she should think of now. Slowly she walked to one of the bigger trees just by the forbidden forest and she sat down. She loved looking at that forest, it seemed to be so peaceful, and still it wasn't. How thrilling! With focused eyes she studied every line of branches and trees, how the wind blew softly between trees, how life was seen now and then. It was like a border, a forbidden border. It was green and pretty at this side, in the forbidden forest everything seemed so… Dark. That wasn't bad at all, it didn't make it worse. Both light and darkness was beautiful. She had to control herself, so she didn't walk into the forbidden forest. It laid in the word, _forbidden. _No, she had to stop now. She shook her head and started to write the essay for Potions. She didn't want Snape to be angry at her.  
One hour later she was finished with the essay. She had no more subjects this day and that was quite bad. The temptation; to go to the forbidden forest, seemed to be irresistible. Slowly she got up, looking careful around her before she put her work inside her bag and walked quickly towards the forest.

**Okay you guys, have any idea what you want to happen? Haha, give me a few words and I will perhaps consider it. Yes, I know that I write small chapters nowadays, but I do these mostly at school and I have little time. Studying to become a psychologist! Exciting exciting! :D**


	10. The wind

Like an enchanted forest from old fairytales the trees towered up over her. They stretched for the sky, clawed after innocent lives and held all living creatures from seeing what should not be seen. With calm steps and a breeze now and then in her face she walked further and further into the forest. Noises she had never heard before were heard, but all the creatures seemed to hide. With a tilted head and open mind she continued. A faint smile had laid itself on her lips as she studied how the birds flew over the tree tops. It was quite marvelous, she thought. Attacking butterflies and bats floated around in her stomach as she took a spin at the spot, she jumped lightly over a rock and something that looked awfully a lot like a dead creature. Okay, that stopped the feeling of paradise. Goosebumps crawled up her spine and left the area stinging with expectation and a sense of fear. She looked up, dark skies of October and storm had laid itself over the forbidden forest and brought everything to silence. The quiet time before the storm, only wind could be heard as it brushed her skin. With closed eyes she stopped and felt the forest. How it awoke all her senses. The wind brought smells of trees, animals and dark magic that never had disappeared from this area. This was a free place, but soon it would be ruled by something much more controlling, much more devastating. It was an unbearable thought; it filled her with sudden emptiness. Would a place like this be destroyed? She never knew, but the good feeling of pure and innocence would be destroyed. With long steps she moved to a big rock she could sit on. It was way too cold, but she couldn't care about that now. Thoughts flew like leafs in the wind, falling apart and catching up again. Her eyes closed again, refusing to take in the daylight. If all good, not only the unworthy magicians, were to be destroyed… What would that leave her with? She needed the beauty in the nature, something good and pure that reminded her that she was not so bad. She was just never to be forgiven for her unspeakable actions, the things she had done and regretted solemnly on to the day she died. She took a deep breath, felt how the forest filled her with its voice. It could speak; people just didn't take the time to listen to it. It sang, told fairytales of the old times. It was nothing like back home, where she was now. But this was also good, beautiful. But how could she be a part of something that would destroy perhaps all those things she cherished? No, she could not think in that manner, she would disappoint her father.  
_She would never disappoint him._

Few hours flew away and the bird with broken wings returned to where she apparently belonged, the castle. She knew what she would do, what she would hope for now. But another solemnly promise was given, and that was repeated so many times. She was loyal in her heart and mind, family and those who she held dear was to be listened too. Well, where had that stubborn girl gone? Perhaps she had grown up.


	11. Stupid boys

Hours were flying by, slowly as a dying dove on a pretty day. What a way to compare something. To be honest; her mood could be better, it might be caused by the extreme amount of homework. Draco kept telling her that she shouldn't worry about them; there would be something better for the both of them as soon as they had done what they were supposed to. He was to be ignored when he said things like that. Of course she wouldn't listen to him and stop doing homework. How stupid, idiotic and completely… Stupid! But it was enough of her whining about homework. The point was that she was in a shitty mood.

Even Draco annoyed her at this point, he wasn't in class! She had potions and those devoted followers of Draco (Also known as Crabbe, Goyle and Zabini at certain circumstances.) were almost clinging to her back as they tried for all they were worth to see what she was doing. Obviously they did not intend to do their own work. Her hair was tied back, but small amounts of hair hung down in her face as she worked hard on her potion. She could feel the piercing glare of Snape as the boys got closer to her.  
"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini!" A bark from the snake mouth startled everyone and ashamed the boys went out of the classroom to talk to the snake himself. She giggled soundless, they would get shouted at and leave her alone for this class. How wonderful, it was! Shaking, only Zabini with a straight mask, the boys came out and Zabini got to his place beside her and Crabbe and Goyle above them. For a second she thought she saw a self-confident and malicious smirk on the face of the professor, but as soon as she looked closer at him, his face went blank and he looked away. Her eyebrow rose slightly, but she looked quickly down when he sent her a glare.  
"What a git, he can't do that to me!" The obviously insulted Blaise was standing disapproving with his arms crossed and in her silent mind she just waited for Snape to do something. Oh dear, this would be an interesting class today. Annoyed moans came from the other side of the classroom and suddenly a big bang was heard and both Crabbe and Goyle started chuckling maliciously. She rolled my eyes, not of the boys this time, but at the sight of the girl at the opposite side of the classroom. Her cauldron had taken a greenish color and the girl herself seemed more like some green monster now. Well, a terrified monster. A terrified squeal was heard as Snape approached her with just his cold glare.  
"Miss Greengrass, you will have detention and clean everything." His tone was cold and dismissing. "And for the rest of the class, you're dismissed." With a deadly glare he sent everyone, except her, running towards the door.

"He is getting odder and odder." Blaise snorted as he looked arrogantly over the crowd in the great hall. Goyle looked at him for a moment, but he didn't dare to do that for too long.  
"What can you expect from that halfblood?" Draco didn't really care, she knew that. But he needed to be heard, show off his arrogant talk. She just sat down at the foot of a statue, observing how the boys, her friends, were behaving. She shook her head lightly, humorously, when Blaise kicked Goyle who had tried to talk. Bullies.  
"But now he is all gloom and doom. But still he finds time to appreciate _her _work and punish the other of us if we ever to even _look_ at her and her work!" Suddenly he raised his arms, disapproving as he always seemed to be. She chuckled and Draco looked at her with interest and the look she knew. The look he didn't give anybody else.  
"What, can't a grown man like him appreciate how pretty she is?" Suddenly he looked madder that joking, like his tone was. What was it with him? She knew that both of them were overdoing the whole thing. Weird ones.  
"Honestly, guys. He is just polite, I haven't done anything to bring his harm on me, you know." With one raised eyebrow she glared at them and Draco looked back, lightly. He never seemed to care if she had a tad of a bad mood. He was sweet that way.  
"I don't like it anyway." Slowly he crossed his arms and she sighed, stupid boys.


	12. Poltergeist and worse it should be

Things would seem to get better, even Draco wore a slight smile on his face nowadays. An ease was put to her, only for the minute. She thought that the anger Draco felt for… Well, the anger he felt for everything, would slowly tone down. Even the news they had got about a certain Dark Lord had moved his head quarter to the Malfoy Mansion did not seem to upset him now. Unfortunately he did not want to share why he was in a better mood. Though she could think of why; he had found a solution.

It stung in her heart, she knew that he had to do what he had to. But he had been spending an awfully lot of time without her. She was his girl, he was hers. But still they spent too little time together. Of course they were dining together now and then, strolling in the park and sometimes he even wanted to be in the common room. But it was not like it should be, and loneliness had started to tear on her. She didn't want to spend all her time with Blaise and the other boys, and the Slytherine girls were… Well, they were too unlike her. They had welcomed her like one of them, but she couldn't stand how they had to mock everyone. They were all poisonous, false. A memory rung silently in her mind; how the election hat had called her poisonous and hateful. Well, she was certainly not like them anyway, she refused to think so.  
Truly she knew that she should find _someone_ who would suit better as a friend for her soon. Well, at least before she went mad.

With a distressed mind she walked around, it was quite late but she wouldn't care anyway about the clock. Her robes were slowly blowing behind her, possibly the trick of some ghost who wanted to frighten her. Most certainly the poltergeist Peeves. That was a thought… Well, that was a stupid thought. Still she stopped and looked around with an amused smile.  
"Why so shy, Peeves?" She said in a low voice, not sure if she should talk too loud and get someone others attention. Though they were nobody in the hallways, she could never be sure.  
"Who are you calling shy, sissy?" A slightly insulted poltergeist appeared in front of her and she smiled. The colorful fool was hanging in the air, by her head.  
"I'm not a sissy! And shouldn't you be careful, you might get chased up by the bloody baron if you hang around these hallways." A smirk took its place when she saw the slightest fear appear in the eyes of Peeves. "But hey, I could keep him away you know. I just have to not yell for him." Relief switched into Peeve's eyes and suddenly he seemed more childish.  
"Very well then, would you be up for a prank, girly?" He patted her shoulder hard, she didn't think he could do that, but she nodded.  
"Didn't think you would ask!" With matching grins she walked and he flew away in the hallway. With a chuckle he explained his plans as the light dimmed and faded slowly to darkness.

With a hard dump she was shoved down into a chair, Filch was standing in front of Snape with triumph in his eyes.  
"Caught her and Peeves up by the boys lavatory, they were planning on something I tell you!" When he mentioned Peeves there were malice in his voice and Christine giggled a bit. Snape didn't look at her, he just eyed Filch harshly.  
"Very well, Filch. I will take over from here." The silky smooth voice dismissed the squib. With a low hiss Christine watched him leave through the dungeon door who led out of Snape's office.  
"How can a girl like you, Miss Nestir, socialize with Peeves?" The silky sleek tone brought her attention back to the big bat and she tilted her head slightly.  
"Who should I socialize with rather thank him? Pansy Parkason? Crabbe? Perhaps even Goyle?" A slightly bitter grin appeared on her mouth and she looked away. She knew that should be enough to make Snape angry with her, she was talking with disrespect.  
"If your housemates does not please you enough maybe you should find yourself a Gryffindor." He was mocking her now, she knew it very well and she turned against him, crossed her legs and smiling sweetly.  
"Then I'd prefer a poltergeist, professor." Now he looked away, like he was stung. Maybe it was her imagination.  
"It's obvious that you're a completely different person than your usual company, young mister Malfoy. Maybe it's for the better." He snorted and looked back at her. "Anyhow, you will have detention with me tomorrow. The attention will occupy your evening, perhaps even the night. Now you should go to bed." Slowly she nodded, rose and got out of her professor's office. Night time had fallen upon the castle, every sane and half-sane person was asleep, and maybe that was why she was still up. Slowly she walked into the Slytherin common rooms and fell down on the couch. She didn't care for walking into the bedrooms now. With a grin she thought about how mad Draco would be at her for walking around like she had done tonight. Well, if she wanted to she wanted to.

**Okay, I would appreciate your opinion and perhaps you can say who/what you would want. Review! **


	13. An ocean of feelings unbearable

Thank Merlin for that she didn't have Potions today. Other than that detention… Dear Merlin, Dear Merlin, Dear Merlin! She felt like an utter fool! How the hell could she have brought a detention on herself? Stupid, stupid little girl! Sudden and unexpected panic rose in her stomach and filled her throat, it almost choked her. She had History of Magic, and may a dragon swear; it didn't exactly fill her mind with interesting things now. Boring. And the teacher was the enchanting Professor Binns! What a humorous man. It made her want to go and hang herself, but sleeping seemed rather more appropriate.  
There is one thing to be said: Utter dreariness.  
Her next class would be Transfiguration, that wouldn't bring a smile to her face today. She rather enjoyed that subject actually, Professor McGonogall was rather nice to her and she really understood everything about the subject. Thrilling! Though nothing would be "thrilling" today. She just felt like an utterly idiot.  
Even a class with Professor Trelawney had to be better. Really!

With long, slow steps she moved towards the dungeons. Blaise and the other boys had been avoiding her like the plague, of course caused by her bad mood. It was a relief; she acted too much like a baby sitter for those boys. Now that Draco wasn't there to watch over them, throw arrogant comments and… Well, do what boys do, they seemed to need her. Not that they would _ever _admit it. She liked them, it wasn't that. They were good friends actually, sometimes. But she couldn't stand that they always talked like… Well, talked like they did! On rare occasions Blaise would act like a proper human being; which were good times.  
Stone cold rocks above her, around her, did not seem to welcoming this time. Maybe because she was ashamed to walk down to the dungeons on these terms. Darn it! She bit her teeth together as hard as she could and paced quickly down the stairs and knocked firmly at the door. Even the door, the damned door, seemed to mock her.  
"Come in." A flat tone, emotionless and flawless came from inside the door and she went in. His office seemed old and clean. Almost too clean, though she could smell old potions. He himself was standing by his desk, glaring at her like she was nothing but a cup of water. Or a mouse. Something… Insignificant. "You will be brewing Draught of Living Death." He seemed almost bored and her eyebrow rose.  
"Again?" Okay, she didn't mean for it to sound like she was a spoiled brat, but it did. She sighed demonstrably and walked after him as he went to another room.  
"You will be brewing more potions, Miss." Was the only thing he answered her with, once again he seemed bored. She shrugged and watched him as he got the ingredients, obviously not wanting her to clutter around in his precious shelves. Without her book she started to chop up what she needed and the cauldron was set to heating. She smiled slightly, just in her own environment.  
An hour flew by as fast as it could and another one flew just as fast. The potion was finished and the slightly dismissing Potions professor started to look for any mistake about the potion. She just watched him, smirked ever so lightly. He snorted and took the potion away.  
"Let's see if you can brew poisons." He sneered when he spoke and she just looked at him, almost amazed. Poisons? "This one." He slammed a piece of paper in front of her and her mouth went into a thin line.  
"As you please, professor." And she turned away, this time she found the ingredients.

To be honest, there were no problems about brewing poison for her. It was easy, she was taught to do things like this. That thought made bitter lightning shoot in her eyes and she got a bit rougher than she probably should. A tingling sensation pushed itself into her head, like hands grasping in her head, her memories. Her eyes widened and she took a counter attack towards the source. Going into the mind of the snooper. A loud sneer was heard behind her and he let go of her mind. Slowly she turned around, furiously.  
"And what the bloody hell do you think you are doing inside my mind?" She spit her words out, sounding more like an angry wolf. He cleaned his mask, glaring at her.  
"I wanted to see what made my student so ill tempered." Was the only thing he said as he turned around and walked out. Right now she could kill him, with Avada Kedavra, she could even torture him. That was the level of her temper right now and she turned around, her robes flew behind her.

Why had he done that? A bitter taste lay on his tongue as he paced around in his office. He felt like an idiot, he truly did. That girls mind was too tempting; he had truly wanted to see what happened inside there. And he had got a flash of it. Perhaps he should consult the headmaster? An ocean of bitterness was around her, most of the professors knew that. But the things he had seen inside her mind, behind those emerald green eyes, were nothing in to compare with. He pitied her; she had too much going on in her mind. An instinct to protect the girl appeared and he stepped literally back. That was _weird. _The headmaster would absolutely be amused when he found out that Snape, his non-feeling Potions master owned a few feelings in his non-existing heart. He wanted to protect her, that girl with so much rage. It was actually amusing to see her transform. She went from this beautiful little lamia to a furious wolf. Truly like an animal. Still she was dead beautiful. A pale wolf with raven hair and sparkling emerald eyes. No wonder the Malfoy boy seemed to like her so much. He was all over her, when he wasn't in the room of requirement. He half chuckled when he thought about how mad the young man had been when he had "confronted" his Potion master. And this time it had been about her, silly boy. He sneered, a silky layer laid itself upon him and he went into the room where she was. She wouldn't get herself exploded, she was too good. One could pretend anyway.

She glared at him as he came in. She was at the opposite site of the bench now, and able to glare at him poisonous. She even got more furious when she saw the way he almost smiled at her. Mocking or not, she didn't like it. And he had been inside her mind, she hated when people tried to do that. Though they rarely did, they rarely had the gift to do it. Those who did it ended up badly bruised or worse. Way worse.

**Okay, showing how both Christine and Snape can be. I don't want her to be all goody-goody. That's not realistic! And Snape… Well, I have my plan for him. ****Appreciate all my readers! It's nice to see that I've got a few who reads my story often. It's sweet of you guys, honestly! Considering writing another story too… I mean, this is going to be a long one! I need something more to do at school. Haha, now I feel like such a… Lazy git. Well, do you guys have any suggestions about what kind of story or what characters you want in it? Review and make my day! :D**


	14. Prevent her from killing someone

**Okay, I've started a new story. Here is a word: Madness. Ooooh, I'm excited about it! It's a HP fanfiction too, but this time things will be a tad different. Anyway… This is something I just wrote down in class, I hope you like it.**

This kind of rage didn't suit her, Blaise was wrong. She felt his mind, stupid boy.  
"You look beautiful when you're mad." He grinned ever so slightly before he scratched his heads and sent her a deadly look. "Get out of my head, Christine!" All she did was to snort back at him and turn on her heel only to pace quickly back and forth.  
"That git went into my head! He read my thoughts, touched my soul with his own mind. How _dare _he? I could kill him, I could truly kill him!" Sneering like a wolf, more animalistic than the poor Blaise had seen her before. She sat down on the ground with a low hiss. "Bloody, stupid, incompetent git!" Her mouth went pouty and Blaise started to laugh at her. Maybe it was good that they were alone, or else not one of them would act as they did. Blaise had caught up with her as soon as she got out of the great hall that morning, she was still furious about last night. It was a miracle that he had gotten her away from the crowd of people, or else she'd perhaps done something she really shouldn't. He sat down beside her, patted her shoulder and looked down at his own Potions book.  
"Something tells me that you won't be forgiving the lad, not for a while." He grinned, just enough to almost make her want to slam his head into one of the trees. Slowly she shook her head.  
"I went into his mind to." A breeze caught some of her hair and she just gazed, almost dreamingly. Blaise tilted his head, on eyebrow raised. He couldn't seem to make out this girl, in one minute she was furious like a beautiful wolf, the next minute she sat like this; gazing, harmonic. He looked at her for at least two minutes, she was pretty. Damned Draco. But still, he'd prefer to be her friend. At least that didn't give her the opportunity to kill him.  
"He has a fascinating mind, you know. A lot of… Well, it seemed surprisingly calm. Though there was a storm. I guess he is a bat." She snorted, almost soundless. She pulled her legs up under her chin. The dreaming look remained in her eyes as she looked around herself. To her right Blaise sat with his Potions book. They sat under one of the big trees, hidden away from the world. She preferred that, as usual. And Blaise seemed to have one of his human moments.  
"Soon we will be out of here." She looked over at Blaise, who had spoken, he seemed hoping. Her head tilted a bit, trying to search out where the hope came from.  
"Do you think things will be better, Blaise?" She didn't intend to have such a light tone, too light. She bit her chin, thinking franticly. He nodded, quite calm and looked up at her.  
"Thing will be better Christine, you know that. You will get a life with Draco, The Dark Lord will finally have gotten power and… Well, the world lies in front of us." He grinned tightly, like he hated the idea or didn't believe it. She was torn there too, she didn't know if she believed it. If she failed she would go to Azkaban, no force or money in this world could prevent it. It was all or nothing, she couldn't back out. For all she knew she could be told on by someone or worse, way worse… Her family could say that they wanted nothing to do with her. No, she couldn't bear the thought of that. It was better to die, it was better to deny the feelings of doing something wrong. Her family; more specific her father and brothers, were what she lived for. Never could she even think of disappointing those, the only ones who'd really loved her through her life.  
"Even though you're not like them, the others, you are better. You are purer, more powerful. Don't worry, even though we're not like you… None of us is that bad. There are some of us who care about you, Chrissy." She looked at him, his facial expression had become smoother and she smiled to him, and by the nickname he gave her. Okay, Blaise was a friend. But he was right in so much, they weren't like her. She didn't think like them.  
"Blaise, I won't disappoint any of you. I will be what I'm destined to be." A grin crossed her face and she pushed her hair back. She wouldn't, she was getting sick of being a sobby little girl. She should be… She should be like they wanted her to be.

With long steps she approached the slytherine common rooms, again. She'd probably missed at least two classes. She didn't care today; her bad mood had gotten the best of her. Perhaps literally? With a somehow snobby grin she ignored Pansy who was staring harshly on her. That girl was… Well, she was Pansy! She had fixed her eyes on her victim anyway, or… The person she was approaching. Her hair danced heavily on her back as she greeted Draco who was standing in a corner with Crabbe and Goyle.  
"I've been wondering where you were." He was obviously in a good mood, 'cause he took her by the waist and kissed her in front of whole Slytherine. She smiled at him, leaning towards him as he said something to the other boys.  
"She's been with me all morning; I had to prevent her from killing someone." He grinned with something evil, something deep inside.  
"Why, who has been bothering the little one?" Draco grinned at her, just to annoy.  
"Snape gave her detention and went into her head, _uninvited._" He said it lowly, seeing how rage built up in her again. Draco sighed and looked a bit angry, actually.  
"That stupid mot…"  
"Draco!" She hissed at him, almost hitting his hand. He glared at her, pouting his mouth like a child.  
"Anyway… My sweet one, I have to talk to you." Triumph brightened his eyes and he herded her away. "I have found a solution, but I have a plan first… We will need to make you desired by a certain someone…" She raised her eyebrow, what was he talking about?


	15. Seduction and the opposite

"You'll have to seduce him." Draco was standing in front of me with his arms crossed and a plain expression to his face.  
"What!" Awe made her jaw, not the good kind though. Could he be serious? No, he couldn't be serious about that!  
"You heard me; you have to seduce Harry Potter." His arms were still crossed and his face was still plain, still serious. She wanted to hit her head in one of the stone bricks, maybe hit _him _with one of them too!  
"Why on earth am I going to seduce the ultimate _rival? _Have you gone completely nutters?" She spoke almost too loud and raised her arms up in the air. "No, no." She shook her head franticly. "I should speak to Snape, you've obviously gone mad!" She hissed at him, only to be taken by the arm and dragged further away from the common room.  
"You _have _to!" Suddenly he was close to her face, almost touching her forehead with his. "This might be the best chance we have to get him. We can lure him, Christine. We can get him _killed."_His tone went lower and lower and a sparkle was lightened in her eyes.  
One couldn't say that she liked Harry. No, she disliked him. Probably soon hated him too. He was a rude git against Draco, he was against everything they stood for, everything her father stood for. And he was a threat to The Dark Lord. That was enough to make her despite him, as she thought of it… Hmm, yup.  
"But how am I supposed to… To seduce him?" She stammered, the words were hard to speak, unused in her mouth. The words she spoke gave a bitter taste in her mouth, obviously her guts wasn't in on the plan.  
"Be the beautiful and kind woman you are, if he is truly a man… Then he will fall for you." He took a step back and looked at her. "But I don't want him too close." He sneered as he turned around and walked out, walked away from her. She just shook her head, knowing now that he actually didn't like it completely. She huffed and slowly slid down the stone wall. She would not be seen by anyone, nobody walked in the deserted hallway with no usable rooms. Her mouth was slightly pouty and she scratched the back of her head. This would be a long year.

She'd fallen asleep, when she woke up she was at the same place as she had been after Draco left her. No noises, not even a tired voice speaking its breath in the common rooms. Not a poltergeist roaming for a boring lad to prank, not a sweeping cat with a lurking squid. Well, perhaps that was a good thing. She dragged her legs up to her chin and rested on them. Everything was pitch black, though her eyes was getting used to it now. She dragged air into her lungs heavily, searching for some kind of relief who never came. The hallway was narrow, surrounding her with grey bricks of stone. Some kind of a prison, though she liked this prison. Slowly she let her feet slide down to the floor and she stroke through her hair with both hands. Her eyes closed, keeping an eye on the night with smell and sound. A dump sound far away, the smell of cold stone, a dying fireplace and… Potions? She raised her eyebrow and opened her eyes, the dump sound were footsteps. Without rising up on her legs she watched the area around her, still nobody would see her where she sat, far enough away from the common rooms. She closed her eyes and slid into the comforting darkness of sleep. 

Someone shook her, gently. As if someone had hit her she opened her eyes, knowing that the white would shine brightly in the darkness.  
"Who..?" She stopped herself when she looked beside her, it was that bat. She frowned, tempted to tilt her head.  
"Professor?" She whispered, though she knew very well that it was him. His expression was seen in the darkness, vague.  
"It's not good for a young lady to sit here at night time." Surprisingly he had a mild tone, watching her without that harsh look he always had. She yawned and stretched, not noticing how stiff his posture became.  
"I fell asleep, I just…" His look stopped her, like he _knew_. Surprised and wondering she looked at him, and stopping her talk. "But how did you find me, professor?" She swallowed hard, not noticing it.  
"You haven't been to any class today. I've seen those boys without you. I knew you would be somewhere calm and quiet." But there was nothing as calm as his eyes now. Actually he made her feel safer, that tall man with his black robes and half greasy black hair. He wasn't that bad, everybody just said it.  
"I didn't want to be with them." She mumbled and pulled her legs up to her chin again, staring into the wall.  
"It's about the plan, isn't it?" He slid down the wall completely and sat down beside her. Just looking into the stone wall.  
"Yes, Draco asked me to do something really silly." An amused snort escaped her throat as she plainly stared at the same bricks as he was staring at.  
"How silly?" She could almost hear the corner of his mouth rise ever so slightly, lightly.  
"You would think that he has hit his head! Do you know that he wants me to seduce Harry Potter?" Her voice was raised a tad, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter that he was her Potion teacher too; she knew he was a part of the Death Eaters. He snorted, loudly. It almost sounded like laughter.  
"Are you going to seduce Potter?" A low hiss was in his voice when he said _Potter _but other than that he seemed like he was her friend or something. Wasn't this a change!  
"It seems like it. It's a way to get to his _heart _and get him killed." She huffed, pitying herself as if she was a dog that was going to be shot. Once again her professor almost barked in laughter, laughter he tried to stop.  
"He doesn't stand a chance, that Potter boy. Bloody _Potter. _But I mean it, if you're to seduce him to allow The Dark Lord to get him, then he will be dead soon." As if he realized what he had said and almost said he cleared his throat. "But aren't you going to bed?" He turned his head to her and studied her when she didn't look. Her posture, how her mouth slightly bended upwards without her noticing it, how her hair seemed to live in a breeze without the wind.  
"No, I won't fall asleep when I've slept for so many hours." Still she yawned, noticing the amused smirk in his face, so he didn't believe her 'eh?  
"Still you should sleep. Or else you'll miss your double class of Potions." Now he had more of a malicious smirk and she wanted to punch him, only a bit.  
"Don't say that! It means double class with Gryffindor, babysitting Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle and getting detention." She eyed him suspiciously and saw his eyebrow rise.  
"Why would you get detention?" Now he was the suspicious one.  
"I think you love to give them to me, professor." She giggled a bit, not even noticing the fact that he had read her mind earlier in a detention, been a git and well… All those things about Snape.  
"Miss Nestir, you can call me Snape when we're out of class." His tone was smooth again and she poked him lightly.  
"Well, then you can stop calling me _Miss Nestir _when we're not in class. My name is Christine, you know." She smiled at him, knowing that he did it just a tiny bit himself too.

**Weeeell, I had to give her a friend. Of some sort. And who's surprised by the Harry Potter part? I thought that would give the story some speed and **_**fun. **_**Uhm, it depends how you look at ''fun''… But anyway. Check out the **_**little **_**start of my new fanfiction! It's called "The rules of madness"  
Review!**


	16. The road to lust lying

There was nothing that could be compared to a storm. The wind bringing its mighty power upon Mother Nature. Seeing how the sky turned into dark purple shades. Everything was wild, and it seemed good to be inside the big castle. Here the wind wouldn't make her ill, here she could feel the warmth and just look out, seeing how the nature truly was. A smile was hidden in her face as she walked calmly towards the library. It was late evening, no classes and most of the students were in their classrooms or in their common rooms. A good day, as good as it could get when she was in the position she was in. Damned plan, damned _boys. _Well, that category counted just Draco now. Or perhaps Harry Potter too. Yup, so indeed. If he hadn't existed she wouldn't have to do this! Well, in an alternative universe she would have to. There would be someone who would be replacing Harry Potter. Oh darn! She was truly doomed.

With a somewhat worse mood she walked further into the castle, closer and closer to the library. _Feeling all that doom and gloom. _She took a deep breath and looked at the door that was in the end of the hallway and she walked, focusing on the big, wooden door. She sighed, feeling pity for herself. Well, wouldn't you? Perhaps. She opened the door, ignoring the elderly lady who stood further into the room, glaring. She liked the library, those big shelves with thousands and thousands of books. With stars in her eyes she walked, looking around like a kid in a candy shop. Her hair hung loose down her back and the only makeup she wore was black mascara to make those long, black lashes of hers even longer. It made her look like a doll, at least that's what Blaise said. _  
__Dump!  
_The floor came all too sudden and she suddenly laid there, flat on her back, on the floor. And the one standing over her was Harry. With wide open eyes she stared at him, mouth half open.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Quickly he got himself on his feet and offered her a helping hand. She swallowed quickly and took his hand.  
"Don't worry, it's my fault." She looked away, down, but soon she looked up again. Only to see those green eyes that he had.  
"I think the both of us were a little… Out of focus." He smiled to her and she took her hand back.  
"I'm Harry, by the way. Wait… Haven't I seen you…?" He stared at her, wondering, before an amazed look came upon his face and his jaw literally dropped.  
"You're that ho…. I mean, that Slytherine girl! That… Draco's girl." His mouth went into a thin line and he looked at her, as if he looked for a marking with the words "_Draco's."_  
"Please don't refer to me as his property." She wrinkled her nose, she had to act this out. "And I do have a name, it's Christine."  
"But aren't you his?" He raised his eyebrow but looked like he was going to flee when he saw that the words he had said got her mad.  
"I'm not anyone's! I'm my own person." She looked away, wanting to wrap her arms around herself.  
"Problems in Snake County?" He smiled, slightly and she shot him a poisonous glare.  
"Draco is a good man, but I am not his. I am not like him, not like _them._" She wrinkled her nose again, crossing her arms.  
"Relax, I think I believe you. But… Would you perhaps like to join me and Ron? We're a bit sick of sitting at the library with Hermione." He smiled crooked and waited for her slow response. She acted like she was nervous. "Hey, don't worry. We'll go somewhere without Slytherins." He grinned and she nodded. "Well then, wait for me in third floor, okay?" She smiled and once again she nodded.  
_How bloody well this went._

__She waited by the stairs, just out of sight.  
"How the bloody hell did you get to talk to that girl? I mean, she is a bloody Slytherine! And a hot one!" She raised her eyebrow, that was obviously that Weasley boy. Couldn't be anyone else. With a hardly disguised grin she tried to get a hold of herself. She shouldn't be angry or anything she wanted to. They were just two boys… _Two bloody idiotic boys she felt like slaying at some point.  
_"'Ey, Christine?" Potter hissed with a low voice. She rolled her eyes and stepped slowly out of her little hiding place.  
"Holy Moly, you weren't joking!" The red haired boy's jaw dropped slightly and she could see how amused Harry was.  
"Ron, meet Christine." He gestured towards her with a little nod. She nodded a greeting to the red haired one.  
"Nice to meet you, Ron." She smiled, just a bit.  
"That's the first time a Slytherine has called my by the name in a nice tone, Harry!" He was looking at his friend, she admitted that this behavior got her a bit angry.  
"Stop talking about her like she isn't standing in front of you, Ron." Harry said, looking at his friend with a stupid look.  
"I can't help it." He mumbled as he looked down.  
"Well, come on then you two. I thought we could get over to the abandoned hallways." He nodded at the direction and the three of them walked.  
"I sure hope they're abandoned. Or else I'll kill you." She shot a calm look at Harry who raised his eyebrow.  
"Somehow I don't doubt her on that one…" The both of them heard from Ron who was staring anywhere but her.

She listened to them talk about the houses, quiddich, Snape, how dark the times were and yattayattayattayatta. She didn't listen, she just pretended.  
"I still can't believe that we're hanging with Christine." Ron eyed her sideways and Harry just grinned before he went serious.  
"She's not like them anyway, Ron. By the way, I can't seem to make this out. You are kind, you have your own mind and… Well, you're actually hanging out with me and Ron!" He started to gesticulate and she smiled slightly amused.  
"Every person has their own mind. But I am like them, I am sly, I am a bit cruel and… Well, I am _not _like the other houses either." She shrugged, calmly watching the surroundings.  
"It's still pretty darned amazing." She had started to make up a picture of who Ron were as a person, and she found him amusing, but still quite… Weird.  
"Where do you live, when you're not at Hogwarts I mean?" Harry changed the subject, obviously not wanting to upset her more or make her angry. This pretty little Slytherine seemed too good to be true, well; he was not going to let the opportunity slip away.  
"At the Malfoy Mansion. Lucius Malfoy is a dear friend of my father." She let her hand slide through her hair, in a manner that meant that she didn't see this as how weird they thought it was.  
"I didn't know it was possible to be a _dear friend _of Lucius." She heard one of the boys mumble, not sure who it was this time.  
"He is a good man; you only need pure blood and a good mind." She shrugged, looked around herself, watching the abandoned hallways and how the walls were more golden up here than in the dungeons.  
"I think you would be happier in a place like where Ron lives." Harry looked on her, carefully watching her reaction.  
"It might be, but I am here just to make my father happy. I doubt that he would approve." She breathed heavily and hesitated a moment, bringing the impression of that she had no choice. Well, that was true enough. She didn't have any choice. "It's a good life, I'm safe." She looked at Harry, smiling with a vague and fragile smile. Not sure if it was true or if she was making the smile up.  
"Maybe we should change discussion?" He had moved closer to her, touching her shoulder lightly and smiling with apologizing.  
"Yeah, that would be nice." She smiled back, forcing herself to be… Kind.

_Oh dear, Oh almighty Merlin.  
_This was surely going to kill her. She knew that she had made Harry open her eyes to her… To her false-herself. She would get him to love her, she had to.


	17. Kept telling herself

**A slightly short chapter, but I felt the need to upload another chapter to this story too. Please review!**

A dim light was seen far away, the last burning torches surrounding the walls of Hogwarts. A protecting home, a place where she couldn't get hurt.  
_At least that was what she kept telling herself.  
_The night time had fallen upon the whole country and she had refused to sleep. What proper good would it do? _None. _Draco had been in a bad mood all day, obviously hating the fact that she had to seduce his enemy. She was still Draco's girl, and the feeling for him still lingered. He was her everything, the man that held her heart. With a tiny smile she twisted the silver necklace in her hand. It was like silver and diamonds, but more shiny. Still she hated the fact that he was another man, not the Draco she'd fallen in love with. She sighed, telling herself to stop those damned thoughts.  
One hand slid through her dark hair as she walked further away from the castle. She wanted to see the lake, feel how the last summer warmth still lingered. Slowly she approach the silent water, the vague light made her see the reflection of green branches and dark trees. Slowly she bowed down and pulled her shoes and stockings off. The gentle touch of the barely warm autumn breeze made goose bumps slide down her leg and she sat down, sitting with her legs bended slightly. Her hair was braided in a single braid hanging down her shoulder, but as always a few locks of hair hung loose.  
"Why do you keep avoiding sleeping?" A dark, silky soft voice was heard behind her and a grin appeared on her face.  
"And why do you keep finding me when I'm out of bed at night time?" Her head tilted and she let it fall back slowly, looking up at the big bat he was. Still he was one of the kindest men she knew, with the most annoying reputation at least. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly and he sat down beside her.  
"I do wonder about that myself, perhaps you have a magnetic power?" He didn't look at her, just watching the water him too. She shrugged, looking at the water again.  
"It's a good thing, Snape. Then I know that I won't be alone." A small smile appeared again and she pulled her legs up under her chin.

Now he turned his head and looked at her. He saw what he'd seen when she looked up at him, those green emerald eyes shining out in the darkness. She was pretty, not only pretty, but beautiful. He knew that he was a man that you did not expect to hear such things from, that was probably why he just thought about it instead. He wanted to untie her braid; he preferred to watch her dark hair in all its glory.

He was awfully quiet, but he tends to be that. Slowly her legs slid down to the ground and she pulled herself closer to the water. Her legs slipped down into the water and an excited whine escaped her throat. She heard the amused bark of laughter that came from Snape.  
"Is it cold?" He still sounded amused, though his voice kept that silky calmness.  
"Just a little bit." She quickly pulled her legs up and instead laid herself on her stomach, touching the water. His eyes were almost stinging and she looked up at him.  
"You will be ill if you do that." He claimed suddenly and looked straight forward instead. A small smile appeared on her face and she kept touching the water.  
"How come is it so, Snape? I am your student; still you treat me like I was a person like you, a friend." She looked down into the water, pleased that she'd finally asked him about it. She felt him hesitate for a moment.  
"You're not exactly like other students I have. You have a different mentality." She knew that he was not going to speak more about the theme and she just nodded, accepting his answer.  
"When this is all over I will quit at Hogwarts, will we still be friends then?" She still looked at the water, slightly tilted her head. She felt a strong hand pat her shoulder and she looked up at him.  
"Do you think I will shove you away, Christine? Are you having such low thoughts about me?" He made a low humming noise and she smiled at him.  
"Of course now, Sev, but one can never be sure in this world. You know that." She sighed slowly and looked at the water again, not seeing how he actually smiled by the nickname.  
"I won't turn my back on you." He knew, in his absent heart, that he would be whatever she wanted him to be for her. She turned her head away from him with a smile and once again the silence laid itself upon them.

Well over half an hour had passed.  
"Even a man who is pure in the heart and speaks in prayer by night may become a wolf when the wolf's bane bloom and the winter moon is bright." Was suddenly said in the voice which only could be spoken by Snape. She sat up and looked at him oddly,  
"What are you implying, Sev?" Her head was tilted as she sat towards him. A slight smirk that was with good intentions laid on his lips.  
"It means that you should not trust everyone, not even if he or she seems good." He looked away for a moment and then directly into her eyes.  
"I feel an urge to protect you, Christine. If you are to go through with the mission or not, you will face dangers and I will be there to protect you." His smirk vanished and he was honest, a concerned wrinkle appeared over her nose.  
"You concern me, Sev, but I appreciate it." A weak smile appeared and she yawned, knowing that the clock had to be at least 3 AM.  
"You should go to sleep, Christine. I won't take no for an answer." The sudden strict man got up on his feet and offered her his hand. She made a face at him and took his hand only to get up and let go of him. It was almost like electricity went through both of them and they stared at each others hand.  
_What did just happen?_


	18. Affect a certain Potter

_He couldn't be mad at her; he had been up him too!  
_She had Potions with the other boys, this time it was just one house in the class. She could see that Snape was relieved by it and the poor man looked awfully tired too. She pitied him, though it entertained her too.  
"Pretty please." The agitated tone came from Blaise and she turned towards him, smiling as sweetly as she could.  
"Do you mean it, Blaisie?" She leaned towards him, irritating him even more. He bit his teeth together.  
"Please, Christine. I beg you; let me write of your answers." He said, trying to talk nicely. He failed at it; he seemed more pissed over the fact that she forced him to beg her. She nodded and passed the sheet over to him. He grabbed it quickly and managed to hide it from the hawk eyes of their professor. She laid her head on the desk and closed her eyes, terribly tired. This was a study session, no brewing of potions this time. Her head felt heavy and she knew that she easily could get a smack on her head for sleeping in class. But it was his fault too, he couldn't _really _get that mad then. She smirked as she felt a cool breeze behind her, that kind of breeze you would get from fast moving robes.  
"Are we having ourselves a quiet time, Miss Nestir?" The soft, arrogant and slightly malicious voice rung behind her and she lifted her head.  
"I'm sorry, Professor. It won't happen again." She still smirked and he seemed to let it go.  
"Mister Zabini. I suggest that you give Miss Nestir's paper back." He sounded like a bored dictator. She heard a low hiss from the throat of Blaise. Slowly Blaise shoved the paper over to her and Snape left the both of them.  
"Did you get to write it off?" Christine looked over at Blaise with a teasing smile. He snorted at her and folded his arms.  
"I wrote down enough at least, if I'm lucky he won't fail me _completely._" His upper lip went up in a sneer at the last word and she tried not to laugh.  
"Aw, you are too cute when you act like that." She petted his head and he turned away from "Now half of the class will come with me and brew potions." Snape was utterly bored and the both of them got up and followed their professor with half the class.

"How the _hell _does he think that we will be able to do this properly?" Blaise threw a bean at her and she crossed her arms.  
"Maybe he at least expects that you will do your work and not throw beans at your friend!" She stepped away from him and looked down into the potion, it seemed to work properly. Not like Blaise's. She didn't really hear the hissing noise nearby.  
"Maybe all of you could try to get it right, for an instance like Miss Nestir is doing it." Suddenly her professor was standing behind her and she raised one of her eyebrows. This was kind of amusing. The noise gout louder, a hazard buzz. She looked to her right, right in time to see a muddy green fluit exploding, splashing over her.  
_This can't be good.  
_The thought that flew through her mind was the last thing before her skin started to hurt and a green darkness laid itself upon her.

Her head was pounding badly and she wanted to scream.  
_Or hit someone.  
_Ten wild horses kicking her in the temple, a moan escaped her throat and she tried to turn over at her stomach. Pain suddenly hit her with power and her eyes went wide. Someone grabbed her arm and she opened her eyes which were filled with tears she refused to let run. She looked up, something pale with black hair. She shook her head and closed her eyes again.  
"Lay still." He muttered as his wand was working on her wounds.  
"What the _hell _happened?" She moaned as her eyes clenched together of a sudden pain striking in her left arm.  
"An idiot didn't watch his potion. It blew up on you." He mumbled as the pain suddenly went away.  
"That better not leave any scar, Sev. By the way; I'm going to kill that person." She kept her eyes closed, knowing that she had be given a calming brew. It had to be the reason why everything went so slow in her head. A low snort that sounded almost like laughter escaped the throat of the bat.  
"I think Mister Zabini has taken care of that though." She could hear the malicious spark in his eyes.  
"I guess that Draco doesn't even know?" Now she was the one to mutter and Sev went completely silent.  
"He hasn't been here. I escorted you and I've been here all the time." His tone was hesitating, as if he didn't know if he should say it. Her lower lip shook a bit, tears wanting to run down her face. That idiot, that _git_! She was his girlfriend; he should have been the first to come!  
"I'm sorry…. Christine. "He laid his hand on her arm for a few seconds and took it away, a bit embarrassed.  
"He is an utter idiot, you know that? But I can't blame him, he has a mission." She opened her eyes for a few seconds and turned her head away. "Can I ask you about something, Sev?" Now she turned her head towards him again. His eyebrows went closer to each other, almost touching.  
"Yes." His voice went low and he sat closer to the bed.  
"I need to… Affect a certain _Potter._" Her nose wrinkled. "I think that it will be good in my condition, I need him to feel sorry for me." The corner of her mouth went up. She saw the disgust in his face, but he nodded.  
"He has already been here, but I can fetch him and make sure that none else will get in." He looked away, towards the door. She nodded, hating it. He rose up and she watched him as he went out.

"Christine?" A low voice was approaching her and she sat up. She looked down at herself; white clothing was on her instead of her black robe.  
"Over here." She looked at him, Harry, and smiled. A concerned wrinkle was on his forehead.  
"Harry, don't worry. Snape fixed me." A big smile came upon her face and she showed him her arms as he sat down by her bed. Still concerned.  
"But are you alright?" He looked at her with green, intense eyes. She nodded, but looked away.  
"I could be better, honestly." She sneered almost, this was true emotions. He searched inside her eyes, trying to make her look at him.  
"Draco hasn't been here, has he?" He tilted his head, trying all he could not to be disgusted by saying that name.  
"Harry, he doesn't have to come and see me." She dragged her legs up to her chin and turned her head completely away.  
"Everybody knows that you two are in some sort of a relationship and you do live with him. He should come, it's his duty!" He almost stood up, agitated on her behalf.  
"Calm down, Harry." She looked back at him; her eyes were clear green, sad. He laid his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him for a few seconds, seeing how mad he actually was.  
"It's not fair, Christine." He said at last and she shrugged.  
"But I'm happy that you are here." The lie was swelling in her chest; she ached to get this over with it. He smiled, at her, stroking her cheek.  
"I like you, why wouldn't I be here." He was mumbling, looking at her as she looked down at her hands.  
"I want you to meet me at the astronomy tower." She looked up at him, finally happy that she could use something Draco had said.


	19. Reality is a bitch

She spit on the ground, annoyed to smithereens by her conversation with Draco. Three things were bothering her.

For the first: She was utterly upset about what she was supposed to do to Harry.  
For the second: Draco was going to crack her skull with his annoying behavior.  
For the third: There was someone else.

Draco had presented his plan, presented how he and the Death Eaters were going to get them into Hogwarts, how they were going to kill Dumbledore. How _Draco _was going to kill Dumbledore.  
"Are you out of your mind?" Her voice reached higher tones than usual, she paced back and forwards like a stressed animal. Her sweet Draco, her sweet, sweet Draco, just looked at her calmly from his chair.  
"Don't you want to please The Dark Lord, Chrissy?" She stopped and looked at him, straight into his eyes. He wasn't calm; she could see the overtaking fear that lay in his eyes. Quickly she threw her hands over her eyes.  
"Swear to me, Draco. Swear that this is not out of any evilness that might lie in your chest! Promise me!" She uncovered her eyes, feeling how small drops of salty tears slowly ran down her cheek. He looked away; her pretty, white snake looked away.  
"You know better than any that this is not something I _want_! But this is my _faith! _My _destiny_! This will save my father's place. This is for him, Chrissy!" Finally, he did it. She could see the despair running through his veins, his face. He broke down, sore sobs that had been shut inside the darkness for too long. Quickly she ran towards him, laid her arms on his shoulder and sunk down on her knees.  
"I know that you are not evil. You are a good man, Draco. I believe you and I will help you." Carefully she caressed his white hair as he hid his face, not wanting to show gray, crying eyes. "But you can't make me kill Harry. We _can't _kill Harry. If The Dark Lord wishes him dead; he'll have to do it himself. I won't take the responsibility for murdering such a young man." Slowly she shook her head, laying her chin on the top of his head.  
"You are right, you always are." His tone went silent, no sore sobs. "We will not hurt Harry, please, call of your meeting with him." He looked up at her, suddenly seeing utter fear glow in her eyes. Quickly, almost franticly, she shook her head.  
"No, Draco, no! He must meet me, I am not letting Fenris, Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters get near him!" Quickly she looked away, avoiding the interested look of Draco.  
"Are you… Do you like him? Do _you _like _Harry Potter?_" His tone went into a hiss and she sprung up, shaking her head franticly.  
"No, I do not like him in that way! But I _care _about him, Draco! He actually came and visited me when I was sick. _You _didn't!" Once again her tone went high and he got up of his chair.  
"I was _busy!_" He raised his arms and she took a step back.  
"Too busy to visit me when I was wounded? What kind of a _boyfriend _are you?" She shook her head, refusing to argue with him. Quickly she turned around, walking towards another chair. "We don't even fit together, you know that?" She looked up at him, grinning ever so slightly with sadness growing in her eyes. He frowned, walking towards her.  
"Reality is a bitch, isn't it?" He shrugged, looking down at her. How could she be right so often? They had changed. They argued like brother and sister, they acted like brother and sister. She hid her face in her hands.  
"We should stop what we think we have, before we try to kill each other." She grinned, even though she hid her face. He chuckled softly, in that smirking way only he could.  
"So we do apart? We go away from each other like… Brother and sister? Please tell me you would be like my sister at least, Chrissy. You are… Well, you are kind of important to me." He looked away, embarrassed and annoyed about the fact that he had said that. She uncovered her face and tilted her head. A single tear dropped to the floor.  
"Of course, Dracey. I care about you too." She got up on her feet and walked towards him. The both of them held some sort of a grief in their eyes. It didn't work and the world had laid a burden on their shoulders, a burden that easily could kill them both.  
"Just don't start kissing that git Snape, 'key?" He hugged her tightly, laughing loudly when she hit his back with her fist.  
"You are one rude lad, Dracey!" She didn't care though. She hugged him more tightly, knowing that he showed more emotions when he was with her, than when he was with anyone else.

Another _damned _sleepless night. Wit slow steps she walked down the hallway in the dungeons, away from the Slytherin quarters. She sucked in the moist air, the way her mind responded to the dungeons thrilled her. She was almost home here, actually. She truly enjoyed being in these… Well, moist hallways.  
"Why are you _always _walking around, Christine?" A tired voice was heard behind her and she almost laughed.  
"And why are you _always _stalking me, Sev?" She turned on her heel, facing her Potions master. He looked tired, poor thing.  
"Are you going to sleep anywhere near these next hours?" He scratched his head and she watched the small emotions in his face. How the corner of his mouth actually twisted when he talked like that to her, but wasn't really that mad. She shook her head and he sighed, taking her arm and pulling her down the hallways again.  
"Are you going to _force _me, Sev?" She looked up at him, a bit annoyed. Now he shook his head.  
"It's better that you sit at my office rather than walking around. You _never _know if anyone is going to act like an… An idiot." He stared sharply at her and she smiled sweetly, making him roll his eyes. She just followed him, he was right anyway.

"Anything new?" He seemed bored as he slowly drank his tea. She thought about it for a moment, then nodding.  
"Yes, me being utterly free and that there will happen something soon. You will find out what." She took a sip from the tea and laid her forehead on the desk in front of her. He rolled his eyes, she couldn't fool him; she was dead tired.  
"Free, what do you mean?" He didn't expect getting an answer about the plan anyway, they could rather chat.  
"Broke up with Draco, I guess." She shrugged, still lying with her forehead on the dark, old desk. He raised one of his eyebrows, not really expecting that one.  
"I didn't think that young Mister Malfoy would ever going to let you go." He yawned for a moment and leaned back in the chair. She could be as young as she was; still she had an elderly mind. She was mature and interesting to talk to actually. She said weird thing sometimes though, perhaps that was one of the things that made her more interesting.  
"Well, he did." She shrugged once again, leaning on her elbow to take a sip of the tea.  
It bothered him that she was so pretty right now. She leaned on his desk, her hair covering half of her face, like a black veil over the tired face. Elegant somehow.  
"Then you should be careful." He caught her gaze, getting her fully attention this time.  
"What do you mean, Sev?" She frowned, trying to make sense of his blabber.  
"Death Eaters, you are… Interesting and free. They might claim you, one of the men." He hated the thought of anyone claiming her. She was too free, she couldn't be caged like a lark, larks didn't sing in captivity.  
"You know that I won't let myself be claimed by _any _man, Sev." She sat up, raised her nose and crossed her arms. He chuckled softly, she was right. _Too free. _  
"That's good, Christine." He wanted to pet her hand, but he didn't.  
"But why did Draco warn me about you?" She laughed softly, seeing the surprise in his eyes.


	20. Just what I needed

**A quick update, not too much written, but I'm saving much of the good-stuff for the next chapter and for the battle-chapter. Would be good with some reviews though. **

_...__"That's good, Christine." He wanted to pet her hand, but he didn't.  
"But why did Draco warn me about you?" She laughed softly, seeing the surprise in his eyes…_

His face grew hard, retreating back into his hard shell. She hummed, rather displeased. Had she said something wrong?  
"What's wrong, Sev?" She tilted her head, watching that bat of a man's stoneface.  
"Would you like some tea?" He quickly got up of his chair, trying not to show her the tiny crack in his face. If he kept being with her like this he would expose himself. She shrugged, crossing her legs, slightly yawning.  
"Yes, please. Then I might fall asleep." Her eyes rolled, not sure though if it was because of his sudden retreat or if she never slept truly. She never did, she couldn't. There was something wrong, something that didn't really… Well, it was quite hard to explain.

He watched her in the corner of his eye, her face seemed to change all the time. Like the wind in august. She seemed bothered, feeling bubbling beneath the surface, only crossing the surface of her eyes.  
"You'd might consider sleeping more, Christine." His tone was low, but finally softer again. Not in that cold and arrogant way. She shrugged again, looking up at him with a tiny smile. He was standing at the opposite corner of the room, standing over the pot with tea in it. With slow and firm steps he returned to her, watching her every expression, that sea beneath her eyes.  
"I'll sleep when all this is over." Her shoulder raised and she looked down. A hard question to answer, she really didn't want to. She meant the question inside of her.  
_"Will it ever be over?" _Her inner voice, like an autumn breeze sweeping over her. Almost cold…  
"One day, one day it will. But I question if it will ever be _good._" His nose wrinkled, she could see how his thoughts bashed through the windows of his eyes. She smiled, tried to take the suggestion of a 'not so bad' conception of a world.

"This sucks; it sucks really badly, Sev." With a tired glint in her eyes she accepted the tea-cup he offered her and she laid her lips on the tip of it, slightly blowing the warmth away.  
"Nobody said this would be a _jolly_ ride either." The sarcasm burned on his tongue as he laid pressure on the words. She turned her head away, grinning bitterly with her face in the cup.  
"You're right… But I don't think I'll be attending Hogwarts next year." Now her gaze turned towards him, watching odd feelings, almost hurt, flush in his eyes.  
"You're going back? Back home, I mean?" His words wouldn't fill themselves correctly, chips of air filling every vocal letter. She shrugged, taking a long sip from the cup, tasting the bitter tea without any sugar.  
"I don't know, but I do know that this place might be a big traumatic when all this is over. I don't need this; I can make my living in other ways." She smiled at him, not reaching her eyes fully.  
"Then I won't see you?" He tilted his head, it made her wonder. How could he be acting this way about it? She would never guess that he liked her presence as much as he implied now that he did.  
"You might, maybe I'll visit? You never know." A grin seeming to be awful foolish of nature curled on her lips.  
"Just what I needed." A sarcastic sigh filled his halo, slowly taking over the room. She studied him, it was _him. _That sarcasm, still there was something more to it this time.  
"This; our new friendship won't end so quickly. If you want me to come at any time when this year is over; I will come." With a tiny smile she looked up at him, that giant bat. He sat down on the chair beside her, stared softly at the girl he could not describe.

She paced quickly across the grass, the winter was soon taking its grip on the castle and everyone seemed to avoid the outside area. Not her; the girl with ivory hair darkened by the lack of sun. Her eyes shone like dark emeralds; once again this was the fault of the lack of sun. Time had gone, everything was getting so near. The fight; the final battle. She clenched her eyes together as her hands went numb in the grip they had and she walked quickly towards the lower part of Hogwarts outside area. So close to the forbidden forest, she did even not care about the 'there-might-be-werewolves-and-dangerous-creatures' part.  
"Do you Norwegian girls have an own walking pattern that involves some rage?" An amused voice was heard to her left and she slowed down her pacing. With one raised eyebrow she looked at the boy with the black, ragged hair and green eyes. They were like hers, but his was lighter. _Pretty. _  
"Sorry, it's just me." She smiled at him, continued walking, but in a slower pace. He followed her, got up on her side and looked around himself.  
"Too bad, you're surprisingly pretty when you seem upset." His grin lightened the face and she could see his scar when the wind harshly blew his hair up. She shook her head, feeling how the wind took a hold of her wild hair.  
"Then I must be drop dead gorgeous." She giggled for a short second before her face went awfully harsh. Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrow.  
"Well, if you have the time we could go and find somewhere to sit? I really don't want to see you walking into the forbidden forest, Chrissy. I have a feeling you would get eaten." With that said he grabbed her shoulders and leaded her away from the forest.  
"I wouldn't get eaten; I'm way too mean to even let anyone bite me." Suddenly he saw something in her eyes; he would definitely call it _Slytherine. _

An hour went quickly by and he had seen far too many changes in her mood, it was almost frightening sometimes.  
"You have to meet me at the astronomy tower in one week. Exactly one week and it have to be past bedtime." Quickly she turned to him after watching the lake for a few minutes. He raised his eyebrow, a bit confused about why she précised it so often. She kept saying that it was necessary.

Okay, she hated herself.  
For the first: She could not help the Death Eaters in the battle, something that was quite annoying by the fact that she was supposed to be loyal to them. And she was a very loyal person!  
For the second: She kept Harry away from his friends, he couldn't help them.  
But hey; nobody said that life was going to be easy. It might be at some point, but what was the fun in that. Not…That… It was any fun in the hard times? Mjeh, good question though. A weird thought.


	21. Now or never

**This is a quite big chapter, that explains why I've used some time to write it. Some of you might like it, some of you might not. I would like some reviews anyways. Please, enjoy. **

It was now or never, _judgementday sliding across the castle. _

She took a deep breath, filling her lungs with necessary air that would hopefully bring life or some relief back to her. Her mind was raging, making her feel like she was in the middle of a storm that was threatening to tear her apart. The man pacing in front of her didn't exactly make things better. His silky white hair was almost flowing, though it had gotten a bit untidy by this time.

"This is it, this is our time. We cannot fail now!" He was mumbling, more to himself than to her. She just shook her head, feeling how it fell down into her hands.  
They were in The Room of Requirement, waiting for their solemn hour. She had been placed on top of a huge stacking of old books. Books that shouldn't have been at Hogwarts at all. Her clothing was as untidy as she felt, as he was. Black robes with a green slytherine mark hanging loose over her body, that by the way seemed to have been getting thinner. Hmm, that was quite possible. She could admit that she had skipped too many dinners, been awake for so long that she felt nauseous when someone held food in front of her face. She couldn't help herself; maybe it was the stress pounding her in the back of her head, blurring her vision. All she knew was that when this was over she was going to eat a lot of food, getting back to her ideal weight.

"This… This will be _fantastic_!" Honestly, she could hear his frantic tone quite clearly behind the masculine shade he tried to hide behind. He was dressed in an almost grey suit which made him look more important. He wanted to look good, she didn't really understand quite why he would want to look good tonight. This was a battle, the night when people would die.

"I'm sure it will, Draco." She looked up, dragging her head up from her hands. The room was fairly dark, only lightened by the moon shining bright outside. The windows had to be enchanted; one never saw them when you looked outside the castle.

"You will leave; go to the Astronomy Tower and then wait for Dumbledore and Harry. Make sure that you seem innocent, but don't you let Harry do anything we don't want him to do." She could hear the poisonous hiss of a snake through his voice and she looked directly at him.

"I'm not stupid, Draco. I will do what I'm supposed to do." Her tone far more sharp than she intended it to be. "When this is all over I will return home to my father and pretend that this has never happened, that it was all just a dream." She bit her teeth together with the last remaining strength that her body held. Draco turned his glare towards her, trying to make out this beautiful woman, her stubbornness and their common fear.

"I will miss you, Chrissy. Though I'm _sure _that our paths will cross at some point." For the first time in two weeks she could see something more human in the eyes of Draco, the man that she truly wished that she could cope with. She shrugged, not really sure if she wanted to cross paths with him again. That only meant that she would be more involved with the Death Eaters, reminded of how many people that died. _The ones that would die tonight. _She shook her head, trying not to hate herself.

"It's time." His voice went breathless, like a dead man's last words. She clinched her eyes before she rose up.

"Be careful, Draco. I do not want to meet you again in a coffin." She turned towards him and took a step back, noticing everything about him. _As if this was the last time. _

"And you should be careful; your death will do no good." One corner of his mouth went up in a smile that seemed more sorry than bitter this time.

"If one of us is going to die tonight; it will be me. I'm sorry."

The nighttime air filled her lungs that felt more bare than covered with flesh, skeleton and skin. This was her judgementday, it surely was. This would either kill her or give her a guilty feeling that would kill her.

_Damnit. _

She didn't dare to look down, she'd rather keep her distance from the mindblowing drop right down. Not that she didn't think that she deserved it right now… Deserve to fall down, she meant. That wasn't what was bothering her though; it was the grim feeling of that something very, _very _bad would happen soon. It was getting colder at each minute; it was probably her imagination, caused by the feeling of waiting.

"Can't this just get over with it…?" She bit her teeth quickly together, feeling how it actually hurt her jaw. She took a few steps backwards; she couldn't be seen by Harry and Dumbledore when they came. Though she had a feeling that the old man would quickly understand that she was there. He was wise, too wise. And he had to die… That was Draco's mission, though she didn't think that he would be able to kill him. Draco didn't have it in him, he wasn't a _killer. _

The almost soft sound of two bodies appearing in the thin air was heard and she took a few steps further back, hiding in the dark. She blocked her hearing, refusing to catch words of a moment that was going to die. She didn't know if minutes went by or if the time stood still, but she could see the two figures in front of her. The one, tall one that was going to die and the shorter one with ragged, black hair. The moonlight brightened them, making Dumbledore's hair seem even more white and almost grey than it already was. Harry was almost carrying the elder headmaster, she could see how weakness was shining bright in a face that had seen and experienced too much in one night. The younger boy helped Dumbledore down to the floor.

"Severus… Severus is who I need. Wake him, tell him what happened." The old man tried to catch his breath, seeming to be by death. "Speak to no one else. Severus… Hurry." Without even questioning it too much Harry turned away from the elder headmaster and ran by her, down the stairs. Suddenly Harry stopped, watching Dumbledore rise up from the floor.

"Hide yourself below, Harry." Something almost panic was in the old mans eyes and suddenly she saw him look at her. Her eyes went wide, more or surprise. "Take her with you." Almost falling onto her Harry saw her, a million of questions in his eyes. "Quick!" The headmaster hurried them and Harry grabbed her arm, dragging her with him. She closed her eyes, feeling terrible about what was supposed to happen. She didn't hear the last thing the headmaster said, it was no point in it.

The feeling of guiltiness faded away, replaced by nervousity. Small stripes of pure, silver moonlight shone through the open areas in the floor above Harry and her. Voices, loud dumps and a voice that had cut into her brain. Bellatrix Lestrange; not in her eyes the worst person in the world though… Madness had gotten a tight grip around her, she truly loved torturing too. But she was nice to Christine, it had something to do with The Dark Lord and the Malfoy's, but she didn't complain. Being on the better side of Bella was a damned good thing; she didn't want to be under her claws.

"Good evening, Draco." The silent voice of a headmaster spoke out into the darkness, small chills went down her back. "What brings you here on this… Fine evening?"

"Who else is here? I heard you talking!" An almost frantic voice was heard from her dear Draco, she closed her eyes. Trying not to say anything.

"I've been talking a lot to myself lately, I find it extraordinary useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?" He took a break from the talk, staring at the scared face. "Draco… You are no assassin." The boy she held dear got more frantic.

"How do you know what I am? I've done things that would shock you!" Christine shut her ears down completely, refusing to hear more of this long speech between two men. One that was going to die, and the one that was going to kill. She didn't notice the words, only the expelliarmus spell and a door slamming up. Draco's voice got more confident and suddenly it went down to fear again. A teardrop fell heavily from her eye; she wanted to get up to help her Draco. Sounds, more voices. It made her smile ever to slightly, Bellatrix and other Death Eaters. For once she was truly happy to hear them, they could help her Draco.  
A soft hand laid itself on her shoulder, slightly rubbing her down the back before she looked behind her; Sev. He laid a finger on his lips and she knew Harry also was looking. She nodded, looking up at her friend. Somehow she felt more secure now, Sev was here. She got up from her sitting position carefully and kept looking at him while he walked past them. She frowned, wanting to go with him.

"Sev…" She whispered silently, watching him stop instantly. Something pierced into her mind and she closed her eyes, letting him come in.

_Pictures in her head, a living room slightly dark filled with books and three persons. Narcissa, Bellatrix and Severus. __A wand bonded a string around the hand of Sev and Narcissa; she knew exactly what was going on. The unbreakable vow. What was it about? She caught a few words in the air, about protecting Draco and doing the deed for him if he had to._

"_It's my duty, Christine. I have to." The still and comforting voice he used didn't make her relax, she only got more stressed. With quickness she went into his head too. _

"_Nothing will happen to you, Sev?" She was more worried than she wanted to be. Irrational feelings that she didn't think should be there. _

"_Of course not, I know what I'm doing." She could feel him laying his hand on her cheek, inside both of their heads. She tilted her head, stepping out of his mind. _

"_Be careful."_

Quickly Sev rushed for the stairs, she glanced after him; afraid of what could happen.

"What was… that?" Harry turned towards her, looking at her with some sort of betrayal and curiosity. She shook her head, closing her eyes as hard as she could.

"Avada Kedavra." A voice with no mercy was heard and she looked at Harry, seeing the pure fear in his eyes as he looked up and saw Dumbledore fall down from the Astronomy Tower, killed by Severus Snape. Faster than she ever had been she rushed away from him, heading for the stairs. She stopped there, waiting for a shocked Draco that quickly was dragged by another Death eater. She grabbed his shoulders, staring intensely into his eyes.

"This is over now, Draco. We're done!" With sorrow and slight happiness she smiled at him, not getting any reaction from him, just emptiness. She took his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

That night had seemed to last forever. Everything had happen; Dumbledore had died, a few bastards had been killed and… Well, she had fled with the rest of the Death Eaters. She could read the hate in Harry's face; she had betrayed the whole school. Well… So what? Something had clicked in her head, a puzzle piece finally getting where it should be. She had literally crashed in her bed when Yaxley had forced her to get inside the Malfoy Mansion. Spells had been set up, protecting the ones that had done a great misdeed.

"I don't want to…" She had mumbled as he slung her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs. Some Death Eaters had laughed by the sight, probably everyone. Everyone except her, Severus and Draco seemed jolly now.

"No, get her down. She is getting her reward, Yaxley." The dark voice of Avery rung in the Mansion and her carrier sighed and carried her down the stairs.

"Let me down, Yaxley. I can _walk!_" She wanted to spit at him and as soon as they got down the stairs he let her down. She crossed her arms, looking up at the fairly ugly looking man which only meant to be… Well, somehow nice to her.

"Shut up, Christine." He muttered irritated and pushed her into the big living room. Her clothes felt ragged when she walked, her coat completely removed and her sweater was quite torn apart in the arms. That was the doing of Granger, to be honest. She looked at the man behind her and started to cooperate. With steps that were more worthy she walked into the room, watching the Death Eaters that sat everywhere. She saw Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Severus quite clear. Despite her exhaustion that seemed to affect her vision.

"Christine Nestir, you have seemed to be a good recruit nowadays." A snakelike voice was heard from the upper part of the room and she turned her head. With careful steps she walked towards her Master, stopping with a respectable distance and she bowed down for him. She didn't answer; she shouldn't do that before he asked her about something.

"You deserve something, something to prove your loyalty." His voice became slick, like he was holding something back. He was, definitely. "Would you, Christine Nestir, prove your loyalty to me and burn the dark mark into your skin?" She could hear a few Death Eaters gasping silently. She lowered her head for a few seconds before she looked up, looking at the Dark Lord which smiled with some evilness in his snake eyes. His face was so smooth, almost grey now. She kept her face expressionless, to be honest; she didn't feel anything.

"Nothing would please me more, my Master." She bowed down, keeping her voice filled with respect.

"Step forth, my child." He laughed almost softly. Not with goodness though, he never had goodness in his voice. Of course. She stepped forward, uncovering her left forearm. The Dark Lord could ask the other Death Eaters if she should get the Dark Mark, but Voldemort wasn't like that. He didn't a_sk _anyone. With the grip of snaketeeth he took her arm and pressed his wand against her arm. She bit her teeth together, feeling how everything suddenly burned.


	22. Come to your brother

When one let the flames caress your skin over the candle; it hurts.  
At least she thought so. Nothing truly hurt like burning the Dark Mark into ones left forearm. The pain had completed itself; joined the remaining suffocation that held a grip around her lungs and heart, and brought her to her knees at the very last wave of pain. She didn't make any noise, didn't want to seem weak or not worthy this _honor.  
_Wait, honor? Was this truly to be honored? Something in the deep of her mind told her it wasn't, but she shouldn't listen to that tiny voice... That voice belonged to a world that was still childish and pure. Nothing about her life now was… Childish and pure? It remained back home, when her brothers were there, when her father held around her and promised that nothing of the true darkness would get a grip on her.

_But daddy, it has? __You lied, dad. _

With some sort of self-inflicted strength she forced herself on her feet again, feeling that her face was more like stone. The room had gotten darker by every long second. The curtains had closed out the remaining stripes of silver moonlight. Candles brought a golden touch to a room that hadn't gotten its warmth yet.

"Thank you, Master." She bowed for the Dark Lord once again, noticing something almost approving in his face. A rare thing indeed, but the victory may have gotten some sort of devilish joy over his mind.

"Good." He turned away, almost floating over to his throne. With a chin that was raised she backed three steps before she turned around, facing the room instead. She didn't meet anyone's eyes, but still she could feel some more approving faces and the aura of a very happy Bellatrix. She wanted to laugh, scream, and perhaps even run. But all she did was to walk slowly out of the great room, heading for her bedroom. If she had thought that she was tired half an hour ago; then she didn't know what the word tired truly could mean.

The light green room with all its silver decoration wished her welcome in a pleasant manner and everything seemed just as it had been before she left for Hogwarts. She didn't even close the door, too damned tired. With a pleasant sound of… Bed, she fell down into her oversized heaven made of madras's, pillows, bed sheets and that half see-through curtain that surrounded her whole bed. With a heavy breath that fulfilled her need for a good, deep breath of air she let the world slowly fade away. Her arm slid heavily towards her head and she gasped in a sudden pain. It was like a burn, well, it was. With slight annoyment she dragged her tired body up in a sitting position. It didn't quite work out as she wanted it to, so she tried to lean on the wall at the upper part of her bed.

"Getting comfortable?" A slight greasy, but still worried, voice was heard from the door and she turned her head to get a better look at who it was, though she knew too well who it was.

"Still observing my sleeping habits, Sev?" A crooked smile turned a corner of her mouth up and she kept her gaze at him. That big, concerned, overprotective and rude bat. Yet they clicked well, he had made her nights seem more livable when everything had haunted her too much for her to get sleep.

"I can't help that you keep concerning me, Christine." He closed the door and moved over to her bed. Those long pacing steps that he made soundless and slowly right now fascinated her overtired mind.

"You will see a lot less of me soon, though." She let her head drop a few inches when he sat down beside her.

"You are going back home?" Hesitation was clear in his throat like her arm sent sharp shots of pain through her body. She noticed his gaze at her, but something inside them held back emotions. "I am in no position of asking what I'm about to ask you about, but… Please stay." He cleared his throat, let his gaze drop down to her left arm that tightened its grip on the sheets every now and then. She was pretty, no; she was beautiful. The fragile creature which owned such power within. She had been marked with the Dark Mark and hadn't made a sound, just dropped to her knees before she got up and walked out with a distant look. He didn't need to read peoples mind to know that they were all approving her truly, though none truly understood the power within her, and there was something different about her…  
He loved her ebony hair with all its life, her skin like ivory and those forest green eyes which had its sparkle nobody could take away. Well, until tonight. Something was gone about her, a little piece.

"I can't stay, Sev." She smiled with an apologize in her voice. She took a deep breath, let her right hand brush through her hair. "I need to get home to my father, let this _nightmare_ sink into my brain and let me feel normal again." A sigh escaped her throat and she rolled her eyes. She was sounding like a melodramatic old hag right now. Perhaps she should write a novel… Hah…

"I guess that sounds reasonable, but you'll have to come back at some point. The Dark Lord will summon you, and then you'll have to come." None raised their gazes, both intensely glaring at the sheets. She nodded slowly. He had a point; she had to come back to England.

"Do you think there will be a battle, Sev?" Now her gaze moved to his, both meeting at the halfway. His eyes didn't hold much for hope, only something she recognized as damnation.

"Yes." He cleared his throat, remembering a conversation he had had with the Dark Lord. IT was about the approaching war and every Death Eater's role in it. "I have talked to the Dark Lord; he will not use you in fighting. You are too… _Precious._" His teeth made a harsh noise when they bit together in some bitter manner. Her eyebrow rose slightly as she laid her right hand on his, wanting him to share what ever information he had. "He will use your magic, Christine. He wants you to use your powerful auras to break their protective spells and so on… I'm just glad that he won't put you directly in the battles." Shaking his head he looked at her hand that warmed his. Once he had thought that no woman's touch would ever warm his heart again. He had been wrong, oh, so terribly wrong.

"I will do exactly what the Dark Lord wants me to do." Both of their gazes laid on the two hands, without making any sudden moves Sev slowly parted his fingers, catching hers between his. "What if someone still gets to hurt me, Sev?" Mumbling, her vision almost became blurry. If it was caused by exhaustion or him she didn't know. Something in his grip tightened.

"None will hurt you, Christine. I won't let them, and you know that." The stern voice she knew all too well rung in her ears as she truly listened to his words. This reassuring man that once had been her teacher.

"I will miss you though, Sev."

A rumbling noise was heard as firm knuckles were banging on the main door. A thing you weren't used to here at the Malfoy Mansion. People didn't come and go, especially not at these war-filled times. By now she couldn't recall how many times she had heard anyone come and go. There were those Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord pretty much staid here so… Other than that there were none. And none knocked on the door. She sighed, trying not to feel any excitement. What was the point of that anymore? The only thing she waited for was to be brought home.

Draco was silent nowadays and Sev hadn't visited her for three days. Five days ago… He had visited her two times these five days. The day of the killing and the day after. She couldn't blame him; things had gotten somehow awry after he had held her hand. No, she just shook her head; she refused to think of those odd feelings she had felt. What was the point of that? She was fairly young and he had been her professor. Age didn't matter; that was what her parents had said. Still she shouldn't feel like that. _Shouldn't. _

Her simple, white dress was hanging loosely down her body. There were no urge to spin when she wore it now, no childish joy. With long steps she headed for the mirror, looked at her reflection that had gotten a grey shadow over it. Her skin was still ivory, almost dead by now though. Those forest green eyes didn't shine that much anymore and the hair? Well, it had its curls here and there, but life had completely given up on her.

"Just give her a minute, she'll come down." A faint voice was heard downstairs; Narcissa. She frowned, trying to understand why she obviously was talking about her. With a feeling that this would be better than just withering alone in this room she reached for the door and quickly paced out of the room and headed for the stairs.

"Narcissa?" Hesitatingly she called out, not registering if it was sunny or dark outside the windows. She had completely lost track of time by now. No point in counting sunbeams when your world seemed to be a boat in foggy waters; just waiting for someone to reel you in and bring you back into the light.

"Dearest, you have company!" The voice that had seemed so far down for so long was now beaming with a halfway happiness and Christine rushed down the stairs. In the hallway they stood; the ones that she had to hold dearest, the ones she hadn't seen for so long.

"Brothers!" With wide open eyes she stared at the two grown men who were going to reel her in and bring the light back into her life. Two men; one that once had been thin like a stick but now had defined muscles and a sharp look to his face with his dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. The other one was pale blonde like midday sunlight at winter with a more muscular body and green eyes. Loke and Thor. Both of them stepped forward, looking at her with some sort of awe; both for better and worse. She almost jumped at them, truly happy about the fact that something she truly loved was back with her. Loke, the dark haired one laid his arms around her and almost crushed her just like a brother would.

"Father told us that you'd grown up, but you're a woman!" He laughed softly with the sly voice that was in his nature. The bright brother laid his arms around them both, something more fulfilling came into her heart. She got an almost bone crushing squeeze before they let go of her and took a better view at her.

"Are you alright, little sister?" Soft spoken words came from Thor as he took in every little detail of his little sister.

That little girl had always had joy in her heart, the kind of joy you only saw in children. Her almost hip-long hair was always hanging down her back and he and his brother had spent many hours watching her while they all played in the forest. She was always dancing, spinning around in circles, laughing. She was changed now; her face had still got its youth, but her eyes were without childish sparkle. Her character so tired and what was that… His eyes went down to her left forearm and he grabbed it. A low shriek escaped her throat and she pulled her arm back.

"I'm alright, but do not touch that, Thor." Her nose wrinkled as she studied the markings on her arm. A fain, dark burn in the shape of a snake and a skull.

"You have been _marked_?" Disbelief laid in the voice of Loke as he stepped forward and carefully gripped her arm. She nodded, keeping her gaze to their knees instead. He laid his right arm around her shoulders.

"I am proud of you though."

"Come now, I want you all to have tea with me!" A slightly moved Narcissa tried to break the mood, something she truly appreciated.

Her brothers were going to stay in the area for a few days. It was a good thing, then she could say goodbye to those she needed to say goodbye to. There was one person she truly needed to say goodbye to…

"Sev?" With a more careful tone she wandered around in the Malfoy Mansion, well knowing that he was there. _Somewhere. _He had been talking with the Dark Lord and not left, so why not seek him out right now? Something had to have snapped for her. Yesterday she swore to herself that there would be nothing between them; at least _no _feelings from her. Perhaps she couldn't help herself; perhaps someone had enchanted her with a spell that told her to do something with this _situation_ before she left the damned country. A sigh was heard, as if someone was giving up or something.

"Are you hiding from me, Sev?" With feather light steps she got into the hidden library, only to see Sev sitting in a chair with tons of books thrown around him.

"I am not hiding, just merely keeping quiet so that you will give up and instead do something wise with your time." A tired look came upon him as he stretched himself and ran a hand through his half greasy hair.

"And what, may I ask, is a wise thing to do for a young lady such as me?" She tilted her head, slowly walking towards the low table in front of Sev, the one filled with books. She sat down on the table in front of him, crossing her legs and leaning back on her arms.

"Read a book perhaps? Or following Narcissa, doing some housework." He starter mumbling, trying to concentrate on the book and not her.

"But isn't it wise enough to speak with a wise man such as yourself?" With a more joyful tone than she had had in a week she tilted her head again. Her silver and green dress that went all the way down to her ankles lay prettily over her small legs and it made him even more unconcentrated.

"It might be, Miss Christine." He drew his breath carefully, catching her sweet scent. Like honey and vanilla on a frosty day.

"And when did you start calling me _Miss Christine_, Sev?" With waving eyelashes she leant forward, peeking over his book.

"Right now, I guess." His arms went stiff, fully concentrating on not touching the locks of hair hanging over her shoulder. Over his book.

"And why is that, may I ask?" She let her index finger glide slowly over the back of the book. An old, rough book.

"Someone may get ideas about us, _dearest_." He frowned and watched her tiny finger. No use in reading, he wouldn't even get to concentrate now.

"They won't get ideas about us if they never saw us." A slick smile lay upon her lips and carefully she closed his book, he didn't even say anything about it.  
Since the Dark Lord was empowered she could use magic now. Hah. Slowly she dragged her wand up from an invisible pocket on her dress. Without even opening her mouth she waved her wand two times, the first towards the door and the second towards the whole room.

"Sound secured the room?" Sev raised his eyebrow, slightly suspicious of the lady with the wand.

"Also locked the door completely. Only the counter spell can open it now." An amused giggle escaped her throat while she took the book completely away from him.

"You are quite sneaky, Christine." A slight smile brightened his face and she nodded.

"Of course, I get my will whenever I want it." She leaned back at her hands and he leaned back in his chair, both with smirks on their face.

"Well, you are quite spoiled too." Daringly he looked up at her, watching that girl who seemed to have come to life again. She leaned forward again, making every particle of him go insane, lighting up like fireflies. _Weird. _

"Things got quite awkward between us after that night… 'Eh?" Leaning forward, but still with that innocent and almost embarrassed look, she hit him in the heart with an arrow.

"Well… I mean… Kind of… Well, yeah." Suddenly hesitatingly he stroke his hand twice through his hair and shrugged.

"If that made us grow distant for a time, then I wonder…" Her eyes went down before she looked up at the slightly confused man, questions in his eyes.

"What?" He leaned slightly forward and saw movements from her. Carefully she slid down from the table and put one leg on each side of him, curling them up in the chair. She sat down on his lap, tilting her head and just stared at him.

"I wonder what would make things get even more awkward between us." She whispered, looking into his beautiful eyes. Without even thinking properly he laid his hands around her face, cupping it perfectly before he leaned towards her and let his lips meet hers. Her lips… They were like cool satin, as if she had been outside for hours. He didn't dare letting go of her lips just yet and he let his hands slide down from her face and instead held her around her tiny waist. Every tiny bit about her made him feel more alive, more masculine and in charge in this intimate position. She was fragile, small, but still cheeky enough to sneak onto his lap. She broke the kiss carefully, gazing down into his eyes. The sparkle were back in her eyes, though something that looked awfully much like fever heat took charge in those green forests.

"This will either make things easier to leave… Or it will make things even harder for me, Sev." Her voice was dry, almost cracking up. He laid his eyes on her lips, seeing how her lower lip shook ever so lightly.

"Maybe I can't let you go now."His hand rubber her back slowly, almost like that night before he had killed Dumbledore. And he had meant what he had said now; maybe he couldn't let her go. Something about her told him that she was too true to do like Lily had. Hate him and leave him for his enemy. No; he could see it in her. She was too good. Perhaps even too good for him also.


	23. Influence

"It's an order, Christine." A rather merciless voice rung in the almost pitch-dark room, only enlightened by a vibrant fire in the fireplace. She tried to keep her chin up, but the words brought forth bitterness in her guts. She couldn't say him against or complain over this decision.

"Of course, Master." With deep respect she bowed for him; the snakelike man with piercing red eyes. She was a good servant, even he thought so too.

"You are loyal to me, my child. Though you are young, so young that I fear you might take influence of your… Bad surroundings. And we don't want that, do we? We can't have you weak like the Malfoy's seem to be, no." He walked around in circles, more talking to himself than her. She didn't open her mouth; she just followed him with her eyes. Answering him in some manner now would be unwise, she knew that she could answer when he was finished speaking. "You need a strong hand to guide you through these times; someone I know that will be good influence on you. And I have the perfect one; Severus Snape. I've already spoken to him, he seemed approving." A slight malicious, but self good smirk lay on the snake's face as she kept track on his words with one eyebrow raised. Quickly she laid her face in normal folds before she bowed for him.

"You are indeed a genius, Master. It seems like a fine decision." Ah, ass-kissing. Though the thought of spending time with Sev in his house seemed utterly thrilling… Her feelings for him were unmistakable hard to disguise, but she had done it. None knew anything about what was stirring between them. Well… Except the Dark Lord. He knew every _bloody _detail about her mind and Sev's mind. He agreed, of course. Why shouldn't he? A bloody mastermind, which was what he truly was anyway.

"Sit down, child." A suddenly mild tone came from him and she instantly sat down on the floor, not far away from his throne. She pulled her legs up to her chin and looked up at her Master with some sort of devotion. If she was going to be truly loyal to this man, why not give her mind and soul completely away? A soft, but piercing sensation entered her temples and reached out for her Frontal Lobe and all the way back to her Cerebellum. All parts of her brain, the very first and last part. She closed her eyes, letting the snake sneak into her mind.

A heavy, slippery presence slowly circled her physical being, Nagini. He went through her head, cut her brain with precise cuts. Pictures of how her mother had beaten her, how she had been bait and seen her father slaughter men, how she was separated from the society and only shown in pure-blood balls. She shivered, her childhood shortly summed up. Something even more malicious slid into her mind; not by her, but by the man. _Master. _

"It is good; I needed to see it for myself." A humming noise that meant that he was pleased with it awoke her from her trance. "Now leave, you will pack your belongings and leave with Severus tonight." Merciless, though it was a good thing. She nodded, carefully getting up on her feet and backing out of the dark room. With caution she avoided stepping on that massive snake that looked at her like she was its next meal. She didn't doubt the fact that the thing could easily eat her up.

Late afternoon, fog covering up the last remaining sparks of sunlight. Brilliant… There were no logical words to find in her mind.

_Her _living with_ him? _The pure, though tempting beauty was going to live with him…

"_For the better of all of us." _Were what his Master had said. It wasn't good for her to stay at the Malfoy Mansion. Severus had agreed on that fact. Lucius was an utter nervous wreck, Narcissa mostly sat with her eyes closed at her room and Draco… Well, the boy was too silent and too damned… Nervous. He couldn't blame them; but the effect of those three persons was truly showing on Christine. She had lost too much weight and the Dark Lord didn't want her to lose strength and work poorly in his plan. And this was where Severus came into the plan… The Dark Lord knew that she fancied him and that he would treat her right.

"_So why not place these two lovebirds together?"_

He snorted; slightly insulted by the way the Dark Lord had said it. He wouldn't disappoint the Dark Lord _completely. _He wouldn't avoid and refuse it to happen _if _something happened, but he wouldn't lift her up and carry her to his bed or anything like that.

His forehead frowned, slightly blown by the thought of her lying in his bed. How she would look like in the dim light; her petite figure with the right curves where they should be. Her pale skin and surely silky soft legs… No, he shook his head. He couldn't think like that about her, she was too damned good for him. He was a _murderer. _He had killed people, even _tortured. _She was still innocent; she hadn't killed anyone or tortured anyone. Her forest green eyes had seen a man die by the killing curse; she had seen her Sev killing the Headmaster. And soon it was his turn to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts… The thought seemed to be unavoidable, though he didn't completely enjoy it. Getting back there and this time not seeing that wandering mystery roam the castle. Did she know that too many students had thought that there was a new ghost? And that he had watched her more times than he had approached her those nights? Utter beauty, sneaking around the castle like a pale figure of restlessness.

Maybe it was a good thing that she wasn't coming back to Hogwarts after all? A Headmaster that has feelings for a student didn't actually seem like a good thing to get out.

_Inappropriate._

_Feelings… _What were those? Were they truly real now? Shaking his head he walked around in the hallways like a caged tiger. She made his heart go insane, skipping beats when he smelled her hair and beating twice as fast every time she sat close to him. A feeling in his stomach, sweet though irritating stings whenever she spoke. His body reacted like it should every time she was near, he desired her like every sane man would. Other men here, the male Death Eaters felt like him in the desire-part too. He knew it, he saw it. And when she slid down to his lap and he kissed her… He had a hard time controlling himself that time. Bloody hard time, almost impossible.

A sudden feeling of victory hit him in the chest as a thought came to him. She had kissed _him. _It was _his _lap that she had slid down on, not any other Death Eater's. He felt almost… Chosen. How could he feel like that? It was a coincidence that it was him she took out her… Took out her _passionate feelings _on. He was damned lucky though, _damned _lucky.

"Are we leaving yet, Sev?" The suddenly bouncing character that came down the stairs made him smile. As she always did, even if it was just ever so slightly. To be honest; he was quite nervous about living with her. "Ey, man. Can you answer? You look like I asked to bite you." With her arms crossed and a bag down by her feet she leaned towards the railing in the middle of the stairs. Her posture was elegant, her hip making a slight curve that stood in contrast with her waist. He nodded for a moment before he shook his head and caught the better of his mind.

"Well, yes. Uhm… No, not really, but…" Running out of good words you say? It was just the starter, that's what it felt like for him. Just a bunch of words, feelings and thoughts that truly didn't make sense… With one eyebrow raised she eyed him, taking note from top to toe.

He was a truly handsome fellow, wasn't he? He had washed his half long hair and the dark robes he always wore laid pretty nicely on him.

"Very well then, come on! I can't wait to see something else than the tapestry in this house!" A sudden childish joy awoke in her chest and he saw it clearly. She was so cute, so pretty when something childish awoke in her. She was only seventeen now, grown up for her age though. He went through his options and how the society truly worked. He was 36 years now, awfully enough soon 37.

_Getting closer and closer to death, my friend. _

But back to the inner conversation. He was older than her, but that a young girl like her was married off to a man like him…

_Married off to a man like him? What are you imagining? As if she would even think the though. _

But again; getting back to the inner conversation. He actually _was_ a good move for her, if one thought about the ranking he actually got by being the right hand of the Dark Lord. A good move indeed…

"Severus Snape… Are you going to daydream the _whole _night or take us home?" Her hand was placed at her hip and a smile came to his face again. Take us home… He liked the sound of it.

"Yes, we're leaving, miss naggy." A rather amused tone were all he gave away as he gave her his arm. She took it, almost delighted by that old habit from the upper class society back home; taking a gentleman's hand while he kindly took you down the stairs. He didn't let go of her hand, that was something that made her heart flutter of happiness.

"I knew there was a gentleman inside you, Sev." With a slight nod with her head he took her bag and led her down the stairs. Revealing how much shorter than she was than him.

It was a damned good thing that the Dark Lord had moved Wormtail to the Malfoy Mansion and away from his house. He had moved away from that little hole in that awful muggle-town. Now he had more of a view of some random lake and he even had a garden where he could harvest necessary herbs and plants. Maybe this whole living situation thing would be a good thing nowadays? He would need something relaxing, them both would need it!  
"Come now, little one." A slight smirk covered his lips as he took her arm again, her bag and led her out of the house and apparated.

She dropped her breath in a heavy exhale as a country side took its shape. Dementor's fog was slightly covering snow-covered fields. A thought came upon her;

"_It had already been Christmas."_

Well, that could explain why the snow already was melting. It wasn't as sad as she had thought it would be; the "Missing out on Christmas" part. Perhaps she'd expected it. Her childhood was definitely lost.

A fairly big lake lay in front of a mansion in a shade of grey. A massive wall twirled itself around the garden that surrounded the house. She could sense the powerful magic surrounding the wall, shielding magic. With a twitch he made her walk with him, towards the mansion.

"Does that count as your raise, Sev?" An amused smirk lay on her lips this time as they walked by the lake. She wondered what may exist beyond that barrier of water.

"Late gifts of a raise." His hand stiffened a bit as he watched the house, remembering all those things he had done to be almost the right hand of the Dark Lord. A chill went down his spine, bad memories.

"It's a good gift from the Master, so indeed." Mumbling to herself she watched the giant iron gates that twirled themselves around and around in wonderful shapes.

"And so is watching you, little one." The corner of his mouth went up, almost unnoticeable.

"Why do you keep calling me _little one_?" With some defiance she looked up at him sharply.

"To remind myself of the fact that you are a young lady."

"I prefer to only think about the mental age instead of the physical age, Sev."

"Well, I know that you are an eighty-six year-old lady in her defiance age." His eyebrow raised itself as her jaw dropped in some annoyed shock.

"That is almost rude, Sev!" She wanted to slap him, but she didn't. It would be too mean.

"But I think I like it, pretty girl." A slight hum escaped his throat and her face went softer. With a swift with his wand the gate became see-through smoke and they walked through it.

The cry of an owl cut through the raw air they were breathing in and the both of them looked up to face a dark grey owl. Sliding through the air it dropped a letter and she caught it. With frowned eyebrows her hand quickly she made Sev walk faster so that they could go inside before she opened it.

Half an hour later she sat in the new living room, a masculine room with books on the walls and a heavy table in dark brown stone and rough cherry wood. A few pieces of paper lay shredded on the dark table, creating a slight contrast. White towards brown and deep red. Words she could still see bothered her and she wanted to lit them on fire. The letter came back to her, bothering her mind too much.

"_Dearest Christine Nestir. _

_I meant to write you sooner to inform you about our current status at the household and how things are going without you. _

_Your father is ill, nothing that can't be cured of course. Slight pain in his chest and coughing blood. Other than that there has been good here. Very well.  
You staying in England seem like a good idea, at least for a long while. We are fine without you. You can get married, it's about time. _

_Your mother, Silvia. _

A loud noise, like wolf's snaring, escaped her throat as she took up her wand and said the word in her mind. High flames appeared on the paper, swallowing them whole as tears dripped down her cheeks like traitorous bits of salt.  
Her mother didn't care.

_She didn't bloody care, she never had cared. _

And now she wanted her daughter to stay in England, get married, have children and never come back. 

_Fine._


	24. Stealing Ministry snake

Her mind always sent out enormous waves of aggression when she was like this. He couldn't help but feeling tempted on reading her mind, but a small voice in Sev's mind told him that she would brutally murder him if he went too far into her head. His feet had already set the course towards the living room; the place where the shockwaves and angry noises came from.

He had a dull, but classy house. That was pretty much everything one could say about the perfectly white walls. The heated, gray stone floor. The curtains cut out the dim light covered in fog, curtains in a red-brown shade. The inventory was basically a few tables here and there, books, paintings and sculptures here and there. Nobody could say that this was a family home, just merely the house of Severus Snape. Classy and slightly dry at the edge of depressingly dry.

He followed her mood to the living room where she sat, with her wand pointed at piles of ash at the table. She seemed awfully concentrated and he could bet that the pile of ash once had been bits of the letter.

"Do I dare to ask if everything is alright?" Carefully he kept on walking, watching how she dropped her wand to the floor and sunk back into the dark couch. Somehow he couldn't make out her expression.

"That damned woman wants me to stay. Stay here in England." She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, calming herself so that she wouldn't have a nervous breakdown or anything like that. "She rather wants me to get married, start a family and… Never come back to the household." Her last words became a faint whisper, more sounding like a snake hissing. The couch gave after a bit when Sev sat down on it, sitting close enough to hold around her if she wanted him to.

"Is it your mother we are talking about?" Vague, almost hesitatingly he spoke. Afraid of saying something terribly wrong and pushing her away from him. She nodded, seeming somehow hopeless.

"If a mother is what you could call her." Her head fell down into her hands and Sev carefully sneaked closer to her.

"Then you have a mother like I had a father." Suddenly a harsh tone came to him and she looked up, staring at him with her matt, green eyes. She understood, and it felt good that he understood her.

"But do you know what? I think I'm going to do as she says."

"What do you mean?" He couldn't help but getting that sharp edge to his tone, perhaps some nervousness was showing up in him.

"Nothing, I guess." She shrugged and kept her gaze at his eyes. They'd been so dark all this time she had known him. Somehow she didn't quite believe that his eyes were that black from the beginning.

Once again he carefully shoved himself closer to her, still keeping an eye on her so that he would see it if she didn't want him near. He wondered if she was going to survive this war, he even wondered if he was going to survive this war. He would gladly survive it if she did, but… What if she didn't? Would he manage to live on? Honestly, he had lost Lilly. He had nothing else in life that he truly valued any more, except from her. And if she died, who would he be? The empty shell aka Severus Snape? He wouldn't have a purpose for living.

"What are you thinking of, Sev?" Silky soft voice, the tone that brought him back to the part of his world that wasn't that bad.

"How the bloody hell we are going to cope with this war." The dark and tired eyes of his kept looking into hers while he leaned towards the couch, and let his right hand brush her cheek gently. Her head tilted towards his hand, she let her eyes glide ever so slightly together.

"We're going to be fine."

"How can you know that, little one?" His hand started to gently brush her chin instead, caressing her jaw and then cheekbone.

"Because I believe in a good ending, Sev." She was mumbling now and her eyes opened, suddenly seeming all too all-knowing. "Stop calling me little one, it makes you seem so old." A tiny smile sneaked to its place and she leaned forward to kiss him. As quick as they'd shared the kiss the both of them retreated away, looking at their left arm. It burned like hell and she lifted her sleeve, only to see the snake move.

"That was… Quick." Was all he said before he took her arm and apparated.

They'd gotten through the smoke-gate quite quickly as they paced as two ghosts towards the Malfoy Mansion. The both of them dressed in black this time; he in his usual black robes and her in her elegant black dress. No need for light colors when you're going to be in a room filled with Death Eaters. Automatically the front door opened, as if the house were truly awaiting their arrival.

"If the Dark Lord does not tell you to sit at a specific place, then you must sit beside me." A slight warning laid in his voice, she could read the nervousness lying beneath it all though. Something in the back of her mind told her that she would block out all the voices tonight. She already had some idea what they would be talking about.

The damned room was pitch dark, only enlightened by the fireplace and pale faces around the over-sized table. Everything was in that doom and gloom, gothic style from the dark side. She had been seated beside Sev, which was seated by the right hand of the Dark Lord. Once in a while she would notice the lady spinning over the table, and then she would be slightly amused of how Bella almost jumped onto the table. She felt sorry for the whole Malfoy family now, they kept getting… Beaten. Almost so to speak. The Dark Lord had taken Lucius' wand, truly taken their honor away in his speaking. But that's how it is to be a Death Eater? Yup, they were all bloody _servants_. Some servants lived a more privileged life, which was obvious. The fireplace couldn't warm this place, wouldn't warm it. She caught the word muddblood being thrown out to these snakes as harsh words were thrown back from the snakes. Laughter. Mocking. A slight smile lay on her face as she raised her chin, noticing the attention the muggle one was getting.

"Avada Kadevra. " Hissing.

With a loud bang she dropped to the table and the enormous snake got up on the table. Swallowing the woman whole.

"You are dismissed." The first one to get up was the Master, disappearing in an instance, not apparating, just _disappearing. _A firm grip laid itself around her right arm and she looked up to see the dead serious face of Sev.

"Are you taking your little lady away from us, Sevie?" The hazardous mix of joyful madness and mockery came from the lady with the chaotic hair.

"Merely not giving anyone a chance to give your influence on her." She knew he would scowl at them all now, making sure everyone got the point.

"Don't you mean 'Giving anyone a chance to steal her from you?' " Yaxley's harsh, almost dry voice broke through the chuckling that came from Bellatrix. Murderous silence filled the room. She had a feeling that it was caused by the eyes of her Sev.

"Well, at least we know that she doesn't fancy you, even though it has seemed that you've imagined yourself that she does." Malicious, mocking. She shortened a few centimeters. Embarrassing. Yaxley's ears turned awfully pink-ish and a low, amused hum was heard from the rest of the Death Eaters. Who had not moved, they'd rather stay and behold these two men argue about the young lady. Insulting each other.

_Great… _

"At least I'm a better man than you, a better Death Eater." Hissing like his master he pulled out his wand, aiming it at Sev.

"You didn't search for our Master after he disappeared." Completely dryly Sev talked, getting an agreed hiss from Bellatrix who suddenly became extremely interested. Now they brought in her love, the Master. Oh dear, poor thing.

"He _forgave _me." He kept his hiss way back in the words, his neck twitched and the pale light hair shook slightly. It was getting thin, which was showing in the thin pony tail that hung down the back of his neck.

"But we all know the truth." Bellatrix's more womanly, calm, but utterly mad tone whispered behind Yaxley and they all behold the pale man close his eyes without lowering his wand.

"Lower your wand, Yaxley." Strict, like the professor he'd been for so long, Sev talked with authority to the man that was older than him.

"Maybe the beautiful birdie should live with me instead?" Yaxley hummed as he opened his eyes, challenging the other man with words and eyes. A silent tension built up in the room, making the glass shiver, the flames to quiet down and Death Eaters to step forward like sneaking cheetahs. A fight, even a murder, anything like that would be thrilling to these folks. Christine slowly got up from the chair, eying the both of the men as she took one step back from the table. Yaxley on the same side as the both of them, only a few meters further down. Sev was standing almost right beside her, his hand on his wand.

"Leave it, Yaxley." As she spoke she could see him eying her up and down. It didn't quite make her comfortable; he looked at her with other eyes than he had done before. These were the eyes of a man.

"Birdie, you know I'll be good for you." When he took one confident step forward, so did Sev. With a wolf-like growl she pulled closed her eyes, opened them and sent some green hell onto him. Her eyes got the color of rich dark filled the entire space of both her eyes. She didn't need her wand for this; the energy came out of her body instead. A blue, almost green, see-through substance of energy quickly emerged from her and went straight over to attack Yaxley. The man was thrown several meters away and into the air, roaring with surprise.

"That's a part of your magic?" Sev carefully laid his hand on her shoulder, making her aura of blue and green fade away. She nodded, looking at him with a faint smile.

"That's the mildest degree of an attack." She shrugged and felt suddenly him laying his arm around her waist. With somewhat big eyes she kept looking at him and he walked her out.

"Let's hope he learned that you're not weak."

The fireplace was lit up a few hours ago, but it was still burning on full fire. From her point of view; the couch, the living room wasn't actually that dark. It had heavy curtains, dark couch and massive, cherry and black table, but other than that it had fairly light walls in a white shade. She liked it here, it was a relaxing environment for her.

And it had him.

With a vague smile she peeked over to her right, where he sat closer to the fireplace and read a book. She could get used to this, did she truly realize that? It was a perfect every-day situation for her, an every-day situation where he sat by the fireplace and read a book. She could steal a few glances on him; behold how the golden light made his characteristics pop out, showing off him. He _was _actually gorgeous, did _he _know that?

"You should get some sleep tonight, Christine." He kept his nose in the book while he talked to her. Just like an every-day situation. Though that was one of the things he had kept repeating the whole year.

"Then I want to sleep in the big bed, Sev." Yup, childish tone. Could she help it? Probably.

"That's my bed, unless you'd like to sleep next to me tonight…"

"Then I'll sleep next to you, Sev." Quickly she jumped out of the couch and headed for the bedroom.

"Damn, then it might not be _fully _my fault." Sev mumbled as he once again dig his nose into the book. How the bloody hell would he be able to resist a almost-not-dressed-Christine in his bed. Her warm body under his sheets.

He shouldn't walk up to the room right now, he should stay put. But what if she didn't find her way to the room? Or if she… Needed help with the sheets? Or perhaps heating of the room? Without thinking twice he literally jumped out of his chair and headed for the bedroom him too.

While the hallways were surrounding him he came to the thought that he should hang up a few more paintings. But how could he be thinking about decoration now? An annoyed hum escaped his throat and he rushed up the stairs.

Ok, perhaps slow the pace down? It would seem idiotically to just run up and run after her… But… But… He wanted to! He had to get some bravery into himself, be the true Severus Snape and not a wimp, not now. With firm, decisive steps he walked towards the double door, the one with metal forged on it. His hand lay on the doorknob while he stared into the door.

"_Ok, don't be a wimp." _

He nodded once to himself and opened the door. The room lay in a medium darkness, two windows, candlelight and furniture in brown colors. He let his eyes move towards the bed where the red, brown and black sheets and pillows lay. Where she already lay like a tired angel.

"I thought you were going to read?" With slightly tired eyes she raised herself to sitting position. She behold his eyes, how they were seeming much more tender right now. Caring.

"Yeah, so did I think?" A bit dry, the voice of his, but he couldn't help it.

"Well… Why don't you come over to the bed and get relaxed then?" Her head tilted and automatically she fell onto her back again. His arms twitched and then he started unbuttoning his shirt. Before he could really get done with the shirt she was standing in front of him, taking over the unbuttoning.

"I have smaller fingers than you." A tiny smile lay on her lips, while he continued with the can't-speak thing of his right now. She was almost hesitatingly as she let her hands stroke his chest and glide up to his shoulders to push the shirt off. Fascination rose in her as she once again let her hands stroke his chest, he had such soft skin. They had resembling pale skin, she had never really thought about that before. Her shoulders were bare and her nightgown was white as snow. Spaghettistraps and laces all around the chest. Slowly she took the both of his hands and backed to the bed. He stopped her for a moment, letting his hands go from hers to her waist instead.

"Me or Yaxley?" A straight out question. He would understand if she really preferred Yaxley. He had a place in the ministry and… Well, Yaxley wasn't him. A case of bad self-esteem? No, he just didn't see the good qualities in himself.

"I sent Yaxley roaring into the wall with my magic, Sev. I want you!" With persuasive eyes she kept him while her hands slid up and around his neck. His muscles were as steady and hard as she'd on occasions thought they would be. He tightened for a moment, muscles switching position under her hands.

"Can't help but really not understand what you see in me, dear." It was that almost sarcastic, dry voice she knew all too well from back when they both was in the Hogwarts castle. When she was just a student and he was just her teacher. Damnit, he had never been _just _her teacher.

"So don't try to understand it, just ravage me." He wouldn't be asked twice and shoved her backwards into the bed. It was a fairly big bed, 2, 5 meters wide and who knows how many meters long. A good thing, a very good thing. With one hand on each side of her waist he shoved her whole body into the bed and sat one knee between her legs and the other on the outside of them. His hands slowly went upwards to her stomach, slightly hesitating.

"Don't stop." His eyes met her calm ones. Ok, completely calm wasn't quite how they were. Excited, slightly blushing cheeks like a teenage bride. His hand moved further up, laying itself around her breast.

"You're careful." A tiny smile lay on her lips and got up on her knees. Her hands slid across his chest while. A little fascination? She leaned closer to him, letting his lips cover hers. He responded immediately with laying his hands on her hips and pressing her closer to him. The contour of her hips pressing against his made his mind race and hands go further down, sneaking under her night gown and touching the silky soft skin on her hips. The pressure he used on holding her closest possible almost lifted her and he felt something on him filling the void between their hips. She caught her breath as he moved his hands over to her butt. Without any particular precautions he lifted her up, sat down and put her down on his lap. Her night gown was almost ripped off her when he decided that he was tired of the thing. The naked, pale skin of her pressing against his body triggered the natural instincts in the back of his mind and he laid one hand roughly behind her neck and kissed her with some temperament and impatience. Indecisively of where he were going to have his hands he let the roam freely over her body and with on solid push he laid her on her back again with him over her. Her nails felt longer than they were when she, not quite carefully, let them scratch lines down his back. The man inside him grew even more impatient by every second that went while he lay like this, kissing her. With quick movement he unbuttoned his pants and dragged them down to his knees only to kick them off.

She answered him by luring him further up in the bed, not a chance in hell that she would lay like this the whole time. He spread her legs further out and kissed her once tenderly and then demanding before he pushed himself into her.

Well, truth be told, he didn't regret. The sleeping beauty laying in his arms, with ragged hair, gave him some triumph. She could be counted as his now, his Christine.

_Take that, Yaxley. _A triumphing hum filled his chest.


	25. Notification

**I'm absolutely aware of the fact that I haven't written on my two stories for some time now. ****Christmas came and went and I've got a life (eeeehhh, no I haven't, but can't we pretend?). Giving "life" a second shot and I'll probably write more at the end of this month or in February when I'll be 100% ... ****Okai… The English word for that… ****Well, I'm gonna get an operation and stay home for two weeks (because that damned doctor says so). **

**Unless I'm passing out of pain medications I promise I will write. **

**Yours sincerely, Christine.**


	26. Houseelves

**Very well, then. At least I tried? After the operation I got all fuzzy and… High. No computer for me! Other than that I'm AWFULLY lazy. Eheheh, forgive me. **

Movements interrupted her sleep as she laid deep in unrealistic dreams that could seem like nightmares. An irritated mumbling escaped her throat as she almost kicked out, sending _something _falling to the floor again.

"Dear Merlin, what the bloody hell?" With eyes filled with sleep she sat up with explosive, though tired, power. She almost got ready to use her powers.

_Why so jumpy now? _

Quickly she stretched her body, checking out what she kicked out of the bed. A crooked, sand coloured creature with upset, harsh eyes stared back at her. Half a meter, dressed in rags and ready to take commands.

A house-elf indeed.

"You should know better than to wake me up-"

"I'm sorry Mistress, oh, forgive me!" A rather loud tone came from the creature as it got on its knees, staring up at her with the fright it only got by its masters. What the…? It should be like that to Sev, not her.

"Oh, what the hell… I'll get up anyway." Mumbling she grabbed a white linnet, holding it around her body before she got up from the bed. A somehow stunned creature who obviously didn't know if it should plead for forgiveness again or just thank higher powers just watched her without discretion, something that kind of annoyed her. With short steps she walked out of the warm room, out in the upper hallways that were all too cold. Where the hell was the bathroom? That was something she should've checked earlier. She tried the first door, only to meet more mess than a room could handle. Well, the man had to have a room here and there where he could just throw things everywhere. That would change though; she wanted an at-home feeling here. At least in the inner quarters where there would be no traitorous and annoying "friends". She tried the next door, facing a medium dark bathroom with a bigger, magically heated shower, silver taps and a big frosted mirror. Pleased as few she stepped inside and closed the door. The white linnet was tied around her torso, leaving her ragged silkyhair to cover her shoulders.

It was surreal. He had been her teacher, her hard-to-read and cold late-night friend when the pressure had gone to her head. They came from a dark world, close to pitch dark inside the barrels of unrealistic pressure. He was now something that lit up that prison cell, fancy that! The man had always seemed like a bat, so… Well… Yeah.

A slight cry of displease escaped her stomach, perhaps breakfast would be in order. With a gasp she splashed cold water in her face before she left the bathroom to get dressed.

Luscious smells filled the air as she stepped down the stairs. Fried eggs and roasted bread. She smelled a touch of strawberry jam.

"Sev?" tryingly she cast her voice out in the big, open hallway. She'd been to the kitchen once, but the sweet smell of morning would guide the way.

"Master isn't here." A low, though tough voice came from around the height of her knees, she looked down. House-elf… Again.

"Was it you that I kicked earlier this morning?"

"No, respective miss. That was Ludo. I am Shri, the kitchen elf. – There is breakfast for you, miss!" the female creature's eyes popped wide as it hurried towards the kitchen like a frightened mouse. Christine followed.

"Great, there are two of them…" As if it wasn't bad enough that she had to deal with one which probably would hold some grudge towards her for kicking… _it. _The house-elf, Ludo, had spoken to her as if she was its Mistress. Fascinating.

She followed the speeding, little crooked creature towards the open, dark brown door that led to the kitchen. It was a fairly old fashioned kitchen with slightly dark cupboards, a white kitchen bench, an old oven to cook on and a table at the size for maximum four people. Set for two.

"When will Severus come back?" Casually she walked to the table and sat down, expecting him to come soon, the table was set for two.

"The Master will arrive at any moment, respective Miss." Shrugging her shoulders she leaned back on the wooden chair, rough cut and properly shaped. In a few moments a cup of tea stood in front of her and a plate with eggs and bacon came shortly after. Okay, house-elves were kind of irritating, but they were damned good to have. She couldn't cook properly in the morning hours, which would risk serious burnings and perhaps smoke poisoning. Was she safe in the kitchen? Not at all… She was comfortable and quite frankly talented behind the pots with all its poisons and potions, which would _seem _to be a more dangerous task… Well, not for her.

Carefully she reached for the fork and the knife, a bit hazard of the fact that she could mess it up with those too. She was awfully clumsy in the morning.

A loud, clear tone of a clinging bell awoke her from her big effort in cutting the egg and laying it on top of the bread.

"What is that sound, Shri?" Carefully she placed a piece of the bread on her fork and led it to her mouth. With slow movements she chewed it, skeptical watching the door. Awaiting something odd.

"It's the alarm, Miss. Do not worry." A slouching noise made the creature disappear inside a small wooden door.

Maybe it was Sev that came?

She tried not to act excited, not wanting to seem like an utter fool.

_A fool in love? _

Unspeakable.

"Christine?"

"In here, Sev." With her mouth filled with bread that seemed to swell in her mouth she called out for him, it would probably sound like dumb mumbling. Firm steps that rung deeply in the hallways, almost like they had sounded in the dungeons when the class went quiet as they heard his steps. Authority, her dearest authority man.

_Oh_ _my, do NOT referee to him as yours, you silly, silly girl!_

She shook her head and stared blankly down into the plate. Food, it seemed quite unwelcoming right now.

"I almost thought that you would still be asleep, little one." His robe moved quite harshly, though his steps seemed to be calm and quiet.

"You of all should know that I do not need that much sleep." Quickly she put the bread to her mouth and took a big bite, opening her eyes wildly, just realizing how embarrassingly wrong that had sounded.

"I do know that in several ways." His face was impossible to read, though she was almost certain that she saw a smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"It was _not _meant to sound like that!" Her head lowered between her shoulders as she swallowed that little piece of bread.

"But it sure did." He walked past her, petting her head quickly and sat down right beside her by that little table. Ignoring him like a true hero she focused completely on her bread and her eggs. If she pretended for long enough he may not seem to even be there!

_Though he was remarkably handsome, so it would be a darned shame if he left her side. _

No, do not think like that! Beating herself up inside her mind she went to attack onto her breakfast.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I've been?" Casually he started to cut into the eggs, systematically parting them and laying them onto the bread.

"I didn't know that you were so eager to share your whereabouts with me, Sevvy." With the mere thought she brought forth the newspaper, starting to carefully observe the front page.

_Filled with propaganda and hate. _

"I thought you might be a little more curious than this." Slight irritation was poorly covered beneath the small layers of words. "And what the bloody is _Sevvy_?" Sarcasm was slung out and she smirked, finally happy that he seemed to be his old, sarcastic self.

"It's a nickname, silly." She folded the newspaper open, staring at the ghastly boring headline. ****

**Guidelines to a worthy society.**

Honestly, could they _be _less creative? "But since you are so eager, dear. Where have you been?" Like the slightly overlooking being she was at the moment she licked her finger and switched page to something just as boring. A prolonged article about the rise of the dark lord. Very well, it was good for them; but couldn't they use more… Interesting words?

"Silly nickname." He sounded slightly embarrassed, but coughed it away. "I was at Hogwarts, dear." Awaiting some dramatic gesture, maybe even hoping, he grabbed a new mouthful of eggs.

"And why on earth were you going there now? You don't exactly seem to be the teacher material now that you've killed the headmaster, helped with the chaos in the magical world and shares bed with your former student." The last line made him cough loudly, though he tried the best he could not to make a fuzz about it. Carefully he collected himself, putting his cutlery beside his plate and placing his hands on the table.

"Well, the unfortunate death of Dumbledore was going to happen somehow, the chaos is only temporary and the… Well, I haven't thought of it in that way. You never seemed like the typical student, dear. Or… Well, uhm…" She saw clearly the blushing in his gray cheeks and amused she petted his hand before she drew her hand back from his. "And for your interest why I was at Hogwarts, I am going to be the new headmaster of Hogwarts." Finally, her jaws dropping made him feel a little triumph.

"_Headmaster_? You are going to be… _YOU?_" Her eyes widened, causing an amused smirk to reveal itself in his rather grumpy-looking face.

"Why are you so surprised? I am completely capable of bossing other magicians around." Quickly he took the newspaper from her hands and casually started to look at the front page.

"I don't doubt _that_. It just came as a mere surprise, that's all." Quite discontented she glared at the newspaper he had snatched from here. How rude. And…! But wait… He was going to Hogwarts, be there at all times and not here… With her…

_Why did that mean so much to her anyways? It was not like she loved him or anything like… Oh, snap._

With an analyzing mind he read her face and saw it change from being halfway insulted to suddenly… Well, what could that face be called?

"So you will leave this pretty mansion to itself then?" A quite nervous, liquidating laughter escaped her throat as she started to fumble around the plate with her fork.

"No, the house-elves will be here. Probably some problematic Death Eaters too, sometimes but…" A troubled, annoyed, face came upon him as the thought of some brutes ravaging his mansion. "I _was _going to ask you something, though."

"What would that be, my dear?"

"If you would consider doing the school the honor of coming with me as a teacher?" He still stared into the newspaper, slightly more tensed now. A sharp thought went through her mind, followed by other small ones that reminded her that she was young. _Maybe she wouldn't get the respect from the students? Or the other staff members?" _Ok, the last thought was awfully ridiculous, she knew that other on 'their team' that held respect for her role and her familywould work there.

_Maybe she should just say yes?_

"I would be glad to, Sev." A slight smile crossed her face and she took a new mouthful of the eggs that seemed to have gone cold.

"Well, oh! I didn't suspect you to… Make up your mind so quickly!" The surprise made him stumble in his own words, he was thrilled!

"What position did you intend me to have?" Tilting her head she looked at him, while shoving the plate away.

"I was thinking that it would be suiting for you to take over my old position, as a Potions Mistress." Awaiting her reaction he started to drum his fingers on his palms. Her face lit up like a candle.

"I would be absolutely thrilled to be, dear!" Her head straightened up and she stood up from the chair to clean up her plates.

"You do know that the house-elves are able to do that for you?"

"Yes, but I don't want to sit around like a doll, Sevvy."

"There is that nickname again…"


End file.
